


Ужин с АНБУ

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Все не так как кажется. Текст о юности конохских чунино-дзенинов: Какаши, скрывающий свою суть, искренний Ирука, весельчак Генма и правильный Тензо (и еще много-много других любимых имен!). О том, как начинается дружба, и о том, сколько неожиданностей может преподнести даже хорошо знакомый человек





	Ужин с АНБУ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner with the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919375) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



> Таймлайн – Ирука только что стал чунином

Генма смеялся вместе с Котецу и Изумо, их дыхание вырывалось облачками пара. Троица, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, стояла в квартале от администрации, заведующей делами чунинов, и их обуревала смесь восторга и ужаса. Над группой возвышалась макушка Котецу с торчащими во все стороны вихрами – тот полностью вырос на целый год раньше всех остальных.  
Мизуки демонстративно стоял к ним спиной, вздернув подбородок и не шевелясь. Остальные двое сгрудились вокруг Генмы, разглядывая что-то, зажатое в руках, а тот отводил ладонь, давая на миг полюбоваться, и тут же с ликующим возгласом вновь накрывал. После этого все внезапно замирали и начинали украдкой оглядываться.  
Ирука опознал победный ритуал выигранного вызова в тот же миг, как свернул на эту улицу, хотя прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как сам он участвовал в чём-то подобном. Он отказался от этого вскоре после выпуска из Академии – четыре года назад.  
– Ирука, Ирука! – заметив его, заорал Генма.  
– Ты просто обязан это увидеть, – добавил Котецу.  
Дружеский кружок сомкнулся вокруг него, и Ирука напустил немного важности в свою позу: ноги на ширине плеч, руки скрещены на груди. В конце концов, сейчас он был зрителем, которого надо поразить. И если Мизуки так перекосило от показанного, то, должно быть, там что-то, связанное с повышением в ранге. Иными словами, что-то очень хорошее.  
Генма поднял вверх фотографию, зажав ее между большим и указательным пальцами, и у Ируки улыбка застыла на лице.

 

На фото были две мчащиеся через лес фигуры, снятые с дальнего расстояния. Бегущие безошибочно опознавались как АНБУ: бледные плоские пятна вместо лиц, очертания темных форменных плащей.  
– И что ты собираешься с этим делать? – Ирука выхватил фото и принялся внимательно изучать в надежде, что оно окажется фальшивкой.  
– Что я собираюсь с этим делать? – недоверчиво переспросил Генма. – Я это сфотографировал!  _Я!_ Ирука, я не собираюсь всю оставшуюся жизнь проходить в чунинах.   
Котецу на это одобрительно похлопал его по спине, запоздало окинув нервным взглядом улицу и проверяя, не смотрит ли кто.  
– Идиот! – зашипел Ирука. – Эти парни не хотели, чтобы их увидели. И они не оставляют свидетелей – а теперь  _ты_ свидетель.  
Улыбка Изумо тут же пропала, а Котецу сунул руки в карманы и вздернул вверх подбородок, словно защищаясь.  
– Да ладно тебе, это же просто неудачная фотография, – пробормотал он. – На ней ничего не разобрать.  
– Все равно п...ц, – заключил Изумо; у него был высокий, по-прежнему мальчишеский голос.  
Генма закатил глаза.  
– Да плевать! Они вообще не должны были попасть в кадр. Так что я оказываю АНБУ услугу – вычищаю их ряды от тормозов.  
– Они скорее вычистят тебя, можешь быть уверен, – Ирука ладонью прижал фото к груди Генмы. – Где негативы?  
Тот коснулся указательным пальцем ладони, а потом изобразил жест, словно застегивает рот на молнию.  
Ирука стиснул зубы. Даже для Генмы такое было немного чересчур.  
– Генма!..  
Их прервал звон колокола, раздавшийся из старого кирпичного здания, в котором располагалась чунинская администрация. Мимо начали проходить стремившиеся туда люди, у большинства руки были засунуты в карманы, а плечи ссутулены от холода. Все они были шиноби, а некоторые из них, самые упертые параноики, даже сейчас шли так, чтобы под ногами не хрустнула ни одна снежинка. На сгрудившуюся в кучку молодежь оборачивались и с любопытством поглядывали, Ирука тут же убрал фотографию с груди Генмы, а тот поднял руки вверх, а затем развел их в стороны, наглядно демонстрируя пустые ладони.  
Кожу Ируки покалывало от любопытных взглядов прохожих. Он, выругавшись, торопливо сунул фотографию во внутренний карман жилета, а затем все они вместе последовали в раскрытые нараспашку двери здания. Генма шел чуть позади, и, когда Ирука обернулся к нему, коснулся пальцем губ и ткнул им в Ируку. Ирука не смог определить, делится ли Генма секретом или поцелуем, – но выглядел он полным идиотом.  
Комната была битком набита конохскими чунинами. Они заполнили все ряды потрепанных и разношерстных складных стульев и выстроились шеренгами вдоль стен на всем пути к подиуму. Это былj второе ежемесячное совещание, которое Ирука посещал как чунин, и люди, которых он и знать не знал, настойчиво предлагали ему порвать его новехонький бронежилет, все еще немного жесткий и пахнущий фабрикой, или, по крайней мере, немного его запачкать. Пару лет назад такие советчики вскоре обнаружили бы свои бронежилеты грязными, дырявыми или подмененными на чужие, совершенно другого размера или цвета, но сейчас Ирука лишь вежливо их благодарил.  
Генма и Изумо были чунинами уже пару лет, и они знали, что надо занять местечко позади, у батареи – в противном случае все совещание пришлось бы провести, дрожа на бесчисленных сквозняках старого здания. Ирука ввинтился на место рядом с ними и постарался не заснуть в теплом потоке воздуха, идущего от батареи. Фотография АНБУ, словно дополнительный источник тепла, жгла ему грудь.  
Йошино-сенсей кратко прошлась по сезонным изменениям в системах безопасности деревни и уступила место Хьюге Масао, чтобы тот перешел к более важным темам, как большие двойные двери в конце зала скрипнули, открываясь, нарушив тишину. Порыв холодного воздуха прошелся по лодыжкам Ируки, вырвав его из дремы.  
Раздалось потрескивание стульев, когда собравшиеся начали оборачиваться, чтобы определить опоздавших. Ирука смог вычленить наиболее опытных чунинов по тому, что они проделали то же самое, не оборачиваясь, используя только отражающие поверхности, рассыпанные по всей комнате. К его раздражению, Генма был в их числе. Ирука никогда не страдал самолюбием и был прагматиком до корней волос: он полностью развернулся, зная, что так вид будет лучше.  
В группе вошедших не было ничего примечательного, за исключением того, что один из них не был чунином. Это был застенчивый тощий подросток с темно-каштановыми волосами и изящно очерченными миндалевидными глазами – Ирука надеялся, что когда он вырастет, у него тоже будет такой разрез глаз. Подростка звали Тензо, он стал джонином две недели назад; была весьма помпезная церемония, на которой восхваляли его исключительную юность.  
Судя по измученному выражению его лица, остальные двое, похоже, дотащили его на совещание на себе: невысокая чунин-медсестра, которую Ирука не раз видел в госпитале (хотя никогда – занятой пациентами), и высокий сутулый парень, который стал чунином еще до того, как Ирука научился полноценно говорить. Дружба сильнее рангов, подумалось Ируке, и он еще дальше застегнул молнию кармана, в котором лежала фотография.  
– Блин, это же Хатаке, – пробормотал Генма, не отрывая глаз от полированного медного щитка на другом конце комнаты.  
– Кто? – прошептал Изумо, и Котецу насмешливо фыркнул:  
– Сын Белого Клыка.  
Стоило Котецу произнести это имя, как Мизуки круто развернулся к ним, словно примагниченный:  
– У него был сын?!  
– Ага, и тоже скоростной, – прошептал Генма, заговорщически наклоняясь вперед. – Чунин в шесть лет, протеже Йондайме.  
– Не может быть, чтобы у шестилетки хватило координации, чтобы метать тот же кунай, – не поверил Изумо.  
– Продвижение по службе в военное время? Кумовство? – предположил Котецу.  
– Ладно, просто скажи уже, что случилось, – зашипел Мизуки. Он планировал подняться до элиты еще с того времени, как Ирука его встретил, и страстно обожал истории в духе «сегодня дайме, завтра нищий».  
– Нервный срыв, – объявил Генма.  
Ируке страшно не хотелось встревать в этот разговор, но перед такой клеветой он не смог устоять:  
– Он потерял глаз во время Третьей Войны Шиноби.  
– Или-или, – Генма махнул рукой, сдаваясь. – Или, может, и то, и то?  
– Ирука, а ты откуда знаешь? – поинтересовался Котецу.   
– Он сам мне так сказал. – У его друзей брови поползли вверх; Изумо одними губами произнес «Так ты его знаешь?!», и все по очереди украдкой метнули взгляды к задней стене зала, где неприметно ссутулился в углу Хатаке Какаши. Ирука заколебался, не уверенный, сколько еще можно раскрыть. – Ну, мне-то он сказал, что потерял его, играя с ножницами, но я проверил: о ране есть официальная запись.  
– А  _что еще_  есть в официальных записях? – нараспев уточнил Генма. Ирука вздохнул.  
– Ему никогда не дают миссий.  
– Никогда? – Мизуки аж позеленел от мысли о такой карьероубийственной жизни.  
– После атаки Девятихвостого он ни разу не покидал деревню... – начал Ирука. Генма описал рукой в воздухе небольшой круг: «Продолжай, продолжай!», и Ирука мученически закатил глаза, прежде чем послушно закончить:  
– ...потому что у него выгорание, и он психически нестабилен.  
– С юными звездочками всегда так, – театрально вздохнув, заключил Генма.

Им пришлось постараться, чтобы, извиваясь, добраться до свободного места в задних рядах. Какаши не возражал: в тесном помещении Тензо было труднее незаметно скрыться, хотя не то, чтобы Какаши постеснялся бы наложить на него связывающее дзюцу в тот же миг, как он попытается – просто, чтобы напомнить ему о субординации. Какаши искренне верил в то, что разделенная скука сближает: самые обыденные занятия начинают приносить радость, когда у тебя есть, с кем их разделить. Ну, или у Тензо в такое время было очень забавное выражение лица.  
– А у меня есть документ, который гласит, что я не должен здесь находиться, – сказал Тензо.  
Какаши напустил на лицо выражение притворного интереса:  
– И Хокаге его даже подписал?  
Тензо тяжело вздохнул.  
Рин удалось отвоевать себе место на сундуке, стоявшем в самом дальнем углу, только потому, что она надела на совещание свою больничную униформу. И все запомнили Тензо по речи Хокаге на последней церемонии присвоения рангов, поэтому кто-то щедро уступил ему стул рядом с сундуком Рин, перед уходом сжав плечо Тензо, поздравляя с повышением. Ради Какаши, как и следовало ожидать, никто не шевельнулся. Он втиснулся рядом с Рин, воспользовавшись своим худощавым телосложением, чтобы уместиться между ней и стеной.

 

Тензо наблюдал за ним со смесью неловкости и иронии – он всегда был ярым приверженцем традиций, и временами его нервировало, что к его командирам относятся без уважения, которого, он знал, они заслуживали.  
Какаши оглядел зал, заполненный людьми, которые полностью его игнорировали. Он не разделял врожденную любовь Тензо к церемониям. Если бы все эти люди завтра исчезли, максимум, как бы Какаши это повлияло – он перестал бы притворяться, что слушает. Он полагал, что если все вдруг исчезнут, то у него больше не будет миссий по обеспечению их безопасности – и вот это уже злило, потому что никто тогда не смог бы воспользоваться результатами работы, которую Какаши выполнял ради их счастья.  
– Тензо, смирись, – посоветовала Рин, – его не волнует ничего, кроме его заданий.  
Какаши посмотрел на колени Рин, куда она положила стопку бумаг, написанных разными почерками, и методично вычеркивала из них огромные куски текста.  
– Чью работу исправляешь на этот раз? – спросил он. – Разве доктора не должны заниматься этим сами?   
Рин замазала штрихом еще одну строчку, неумолимая, как закон.  
– Пусть делают сами, но только если делают все  _как положено_.  
Совещание наконец-то кончилось. Они поплотнее прижались к стене, когда присутствующие начали прокладывать путь к дверям – Какаши не любил проталкиваться через толпу, если это не было необходимо – а еще потому, что Тензо отчаянно хотел уйти. К тому же Какаши сидел вполне удобно. Рин частенько дразнила его, что он ведет сидячий образ жизни. И что если бы – утверждала она – его в буквальном смысле с рождения не воспитывали бы должным образом, он непременно стал бы ленивым фермером, а не шиноби. Люди, слышавшие это, всегда смеялись, но Какаши такие мысли не нравились, потому что они поднимали вопросы, на которые он не смог бы ответить. А это вело к меланхолии и бесплодным сожалениям о несбыточном.  
Рин с головой ушла в работу, исправляя документы так, словно это могло что-то вернуть, а Какаши, в свою очередь, с головой погрузился в созерцание, как летают над бумагами ее пальцы с ручкой. Так что новичка, пробирающегося сквозь толпу, заметил Тензо, и просигналил Какаши, незаметно толкнув ногой сундук.  
Парень был крупнее Тензо, хотя ненамного старше. Он выделялся среди сверстников, особенно – зажатым между зубами ядовитым сембоном: свойственная лишь ниндзя комбинация безрассудства и точности.  
Какаши казалось, что новичок не настолько глуп, чтобы рассказывать друзьям о сделанном предложении, но Организация и раньше делала ошибки. Так что не было причин не напомнить парню о том, что АНБУ не нужны маски, чтобы услышать лишнее. К тому же новичок не так давно состоял в Организации, чтобы знать их в лицо.  
Какаши подождал, пока Ширануи поравняется с ними и приостановится в толпе людей у выхода, и позвал, не повышая голоса:  
– Эй, новичок!  
Но обернулся не Ширануи, а его сосед, чуть помоложе, темноволосый и загорелый. Ростом он был примерно с Ширануи, но шире в плечах; на его чистеньком чунинском жилете едва-едва начали образовываться складки около ребер и плеч.   
Ах, эта вечная неразбериха!  
Только когда парень распахнул глаза, узнавая его, Какаши его вспомнил: Умино Ирука. Левую сторону лица Какаши прошило дрожью от одного воспоминания. Его реакции были отточены против попыток убить – что не подготовило его к тому, что какой-то ребенок без всякой задней мысли просто врежется в него, повалив на землю. В последние пару лет Какаши иногда задумывался, когда же Организация услышит об очередной проделке Умино, но, несмотря на свою репутацию записного хулигана (не раз проявившуюся при учебе в Академии), Умино Ирука успешно избегал всех радаров.  
Что ж, с момента их последней встречи он явно подрос.  
Стоило ему увидеть Какаши, как Умино тут же сместился так, чтобы ни в коем случае не стоять к Какаши левым боком. Это было едва заметно, но Какаши заподозрил, что тот что-то прячет – судя по его позе и поведению, нечто материальное. Учитывая недавно полученный ранг чунина, вероятнее всего – в левом внутреннем кармане жилета. Удручающе непрофессионально...  
Замеченный Какаши новичок – Ширануи Генма – повернул голову, не сразу осознав, к кому обращается Какаши. Какаши наблюдал за лицом Ширануи, когда тот понял, что Какаши смотрит прямо на него: сначала его брови чуть приподнялись, но рот был по-прежнему расслаблен – любопытство. Затем краткий миг, когда глаза расширились, но ничего больше не изменилось – узнавание. Потом глаза распахнулись еще больше, взгляд по-прежнему сфокусирован на Какаши, печально известном чунинском отбросе, и губы сжались плотнее в попытке спрятать свою реакцию –  _вторая_ часть узнавания.  
Какаши одарил его простодушной улыбкой.  
Тензо проследил за его взглядом и выругался. Какаши нравилось, когда Тензо ругался – потому что даже это у Тензо выходило весьма забавно.  
– Вообще-то мне полагается встретить капитана моей команды у ворот уже через пятнадцать минут.  
– Твоя первая миссия как джонина! – захлопала в ладоши Рин.  
– Замолчи, – пробормотал Тензо.  
По-прежнему зажатый в толпе прямо перед ними, осторожно вмешался Умино:  
– Нет, это действительно здорово. Удачи.  
– Эм, спасибо.  
– А где твой рюкзак? – спросил Какаши. Нежелательные вмешательства в разговор он игнорировал куда лучше Тензо.  
– У меня все с собой, – и Тензо встал, словно планируя немедленно исчезнуть. Но Какаши смотрел на него в упор, не имея возможности отдавать ему прямые приказы перед посторонними, до тех пор, пока Тензо послушно не начал рыться по карманам своего жилета и поясной сумки. И на середине ощупывания карманов внезапно побледнел.  
– Что? – тут же спросила Рин.  
– У меня кончились печати, – он посмотрел на Какаши, вне сомнения, вспоминая, что его печати разлетелись на протяжении полукилометра оленьей тропы на границе между Страной Огня и Страной Земли – вместе с пеплом двух с половиной Камневиков. И если бы у Какаши не была настолько истощена чакра, что он потерял сознание, когда они возвращались обратно, он, наверное, напомнил бы Тензо возобновить запас.  
– У меня есть немного. – Умино открыл передний карман своего жилета и вытащил удивительно толстую пачку чакровых печатей. Стопка подразделялась на более мелкие подвиды, переложенные цветными бумажными полосками. Он перебрал их, перечисляя:  
– Перечная, дымная, взрывная, взрывно-перечная и отслеживающая.  
– Отлеживающая? – уточнил Какаши.  
– Ну, технически там просто медленно высыхающая краска. Чтобы отметить того, кто покусился на твою печать.  
– Ирука мастерит превосходные печати, – сказал Ширануи, наконец-то достаточно придя в себя, чтобы заговорить. – Что только к лучшему, потому что мы располагаем лишь чунинской зарплатой.  
Людской поток продолжал их обтекать, постепенно уменьшаясь, когда Ширануи и Умино все же не спохватились, что кого-то из их когорты не хватает. Вскоре из толпы вынырнул юный чунин с татуировками на лице и декоративными нашлепками на переносице:  
– Где вы застряли? – Но недовольное выражение его лица тут же сменилось интересом, стоило ему завидеть в руках Ируки веер печатей. – Ого! Ирука, поделишься!  
Умино бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд:  
– Ты мне еще за прошлую партию должен! – Затем удивленно вновь взглянул на Какаши, заметив, что тот плавно вытянул пару печатей и теперь внимательно проверяет их качество, по очереди поднося печати к окну.   
Иероглифы были расположены очень точно, демонстрируя, что мастер глубоко понимал принципы движения потоков чакры, лежащих в основе печатей, и не позволял чернилам расплываться. И печати хранились ровно так, как положено – расправленные, в сухом месте, не подвергаясь воздействию солнечных лучей. Единственными признаками непрофессионального уровня изготовителя была низкая скорость выписывания иероглифов, свидетельствующая о недостаточной практике в каллиграфии, и не отвечающее стандартам качество бумаги и чернил.  
Какаши вернул печати владельцу.  
– Хороши – для любителя. Удачное нанесение иероглифов почти компенсирует дешевизну материалов.  
Ирука побагровел.  
– Фигасе, не знал, что ты такой эксперт, – презрительно сказал его друг с татуировками.  
– Они приемлемы, – отчетливо произнес Какаши. Он бы позволил своим подчиненным взять их на миссию А-ранга; в его обязанности не входило разжевывать факты всяким обидчивым недошиноби. – Ты сказал, что продаешь их?  
– У меня есть с собой деньги, – быстро сказал Тензо.  
– Считай это рекламной акцией, подарок, – отказался Ирука, пристально глядя на Какаши.  
Рин ткнула Тензо в бок, и тот сказал:  
– Благодарю, Умино-сан.  
Умино вышел вслед за своими друзьями вместе с последними шиноби, покидающими зал, по-прежнему прикрывая то, что хранил в кармане своего жилета. 

 

Через несколько недель после того, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, Ирука ушел в лес, чтобы попрактиковаться в беге по деревьям, и захватил с собой рогатку, некогда сделанную под впечатлением уроков труда в Академии. Он задремал на ветке дерева, поджидая Мизуки, наслаждаясь ароматами теплого солнечного дня и влажной лесной прохладой. Его разбудило легкое шуршание – звук мчащегося через листву шиноби. Ирука в рекордное время взял рогатку наизготовку, зарядив ее специально прихваченным из дома яйцом. Он выстрелил точнехонько в нужный момент: его чувство времени еще никогда не было таким идеальным.  
А это был не Мизуки... 

  

Ирука пытался перехватить Генму, чтобы наедине вернуть ему фото, но, похоже, Генма, шедший на совещание, был совершенно другим человеком, чем Генма, с него вышедший. Сначала он несколько секунд неподвижно постоял под сыпавшимся с неба снегом, расфокусированно оглядывая улицу, а затем запрыгнул на крышу, даже не подумав попрощаться, оставив Ируку с уликой в кармане.   
Ирука пришлось заставить себя расслабить руку, чтобы та естественно висела вдоль тела, а не цеплялась за язычок молнии. Поиски Генмы сейчас затянулись бы слишком надолго, и тот прекрасно это знал. А Ирука сейчас должен был идти на чаепитие к Хокаге, а потом в Академию, подменять кого-то с четырех до шести. С точки зрения Генмы, заставить Ируку пойти пить чай с Хокаге, пряча при этом в кармане предательское фото, было уже само по себе славной шуткой. К тому же Генма заметил, что чем чаще у Ируки бывают чаепития с Хокаге, тем упорнее Ирука сопротивляется попыткам раззадорить его на месть и ответные сложные шутки.  
Ирука дошел до того, что заперся в туалете на третьем этаже Башни вместе с фото и коробком спичек, но когда пришла пора зажигать спичку, он дрогнул. Фотография была слишком хороша. АНБУ были кумирами всех детей шиноби, и он не смог заставить себя уничтожить фото, не получив предварительно согласия Генмы.

 

  
Выругавшись, он сунул фотографию обратно в карман и накарябал на пустой печати записку: 

  
_«Разбираю старые фото. Дай мне знать, если хочешь какие-нибудь сохранить!_

 

 

_Мамуля»._

Он четырежды подчеркнул «сохранить» и нарисовал слащавый смайлик, на случай, если Генма не поймет, что случится, если он не придет и не спасет свое фото. Ирука забрался на крышу Башни, привязал записку к одной из птиц, прикрепленных к центру миссий, и сопроводил ее чакровой печатью на опознавание Генмы.  
А затем пошел пить чай с Сарутоби Хирузеном, Третьим Хокаге Конохи. Когда Сандайме спросил, как Ируке нравятся его новые чунинские обязанности, тот честно ответил, что у него немного кружится голова.  
– Ты по-прежнему ходишь на миссии со своей командой? – спросил Сарутоби. Его помощник принес им еще по чашке чая и удалился в приемную. Ирука вцепился в свою чашку так, словно та была единственным источником тепла в комнате.  
Одно из окон было открыто настежь: оптимальный вход и выход для особых курьеров и АНБУ, составлявших элитную охрану Хокаге. Из окна доносились звуки улицы: говорили и работали люди, грохотали, пробираясь по грязному снегу и лужам, повозки. Но вокруг низкого столика, за которым они сидели, были расставлены жаровни, и Хокаге, должно быть, лично наложил какое-то дзюцу на древесину стола, так что тот излучал ровное постоянное тепло.   
По краям комнаты стояли четверо шиноби в гладких фарфоровых масках со стилизованными изображениями морд животных. Ирука все время украдкой на них поглядывал, пытаясь определить, кто из них Хатаке Какаши, но пока что с уверенностью мог сказать только, что двое из них – женщины.  
– Йошино-сенсей сейчас тренирует чунинов, – сказал Ирука, – так что получает не слишком много миссий вне деревни, а Хаяте уже сцец-джонин, но он иногда выкраивает время и ходит со мной и Анко, когда может.  
– Очень любезно с его стороны, – заметил Сарутоби.  
– Ну, да, – осторожно ответил Ирука. Он никогда не знал, как вести себя на таких встречах. Его до сих пор проверяли, это он понимал – последствия того случая с неудачно кинутым яйцом, – но по-прежнему надеялся, что когда-нибудь за хорошее поведение наблюдение все же снимут.  
Но вместо этого каждую неделю пунктуально приходила очередная записка, рушащая надежды Ируки, и все заканчивалось очередным очень вкусным чаем. Однажды он даже водил Сандайме к мемориалу, показать имена родителей, и Хокаге даже бровью не повел, когда Ирука начал плакать. В тот момент перестало быть важным, что его встречи с Хокаге задумывались как наказание; Сандайме лично сказал Ируке, что ценит жертву, принесенную его родителями во имя деревни, и обнимал до тех пор, пока тот не справился со слезами. Ирука до конца жизни не смог бы это забыть.  
– Я знаю, что ты совершишь великие дела ради нашей деревни, – проговорил Сарутоби, отпивая чай.  
Ирука машинально кивнул.  
Ответ Генмы пришел только тогда, когда Ирука уже подменял преподавателя в Академии, пытаясь узнаваемо изобразить на доске кунай. У Ируки каждый раз тряслись коленки, когда приходила его смена, потому что у него ничегошеньки не получалось. На поверку оказалось, что любовь к детям и умение с ними дружить совершенно не помогают, когда приходится контролировать рассеянное внимание двадцати пяти учеников. Наставник и поддержка Ируки, старший инструктор Фуджисава-сенсей, уснул над проверкой домашних работ на заднем ряду всего через пятнадцать минут после начала урока, так что Ируке в гордом одиночестве пришлось выдерживать двухчасовую битву за удержание своего характера в узде, стискивая кулаки до побелевших костяшек.  
К этому времени он уже конфисковал пять карандашей, ленту для волос, лягушку и эротический роман (Ирука притворился, что не видел, что племянница Изумо вытащила его из портфеля Фуджисавы-сенсея), близнецы из гражданских стояли в коридоре с ведрами в руках – а ведь прошел всего только час.  
По крайней мере, все были заняты, когда в разбитое окно влетел сембон, с тихим «чвак» пришпиливший к столу Ируки кусочек бумаги.

 

 

_«Милая мамуля!_

_Я люблю все свои воспоминания. И всё остальное тоже.  
_

 

 

_Твой любящий сын»_.

Слово «все» было трижды жирно подчёркнуто.  
Записку Ирука тут же разорвал на самые мелкие кусочки.  
Он вышел из класса вслед за Фуджисавой-сенсем в 18:05 с ощущением, будто выжил после исполнения смертельного номера без всякого использования чакры. Генма ждал его у выхода, опершись о стену и, пропустив Фуджисаву-сенсея, втолкнул Ируку обратно в класс.  
– Хорошо, ты был прав, – заявил Генма, переходя от окна к окну, с шумом закрывая их и задергивая шторами. – И где она?  
– Тебя все-таки запалили? – спросил Ирука, наблюдая, как Генма высунул за дверь, проверяя коридор. Генма неразборчиво хмыкнул и добави:  
– Пока нет. Но лучше всё-таки уничтожить ее – от греха подальше. Да, мамуля?  
Ирука нахмурился.  
– Только сам за ней и сходишь.  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп! Схожу – куда?   
– Я не идиот держать ее при себе. Она в Башне.  
– Где именно в Башне?!  
Теперь пришел черед Ируки проверять коридор. Потом он наклонился к Генме:  
– Я спрятал ее на четвертом этаже в коридоре за доской объявлений – около того, никогда не используемого актового зала под голубятней.   
Генма спал с лица.  
– Тот самый актовый зал, где шкаф с чакровым замком, который никто не может открыть?  
Ирука странно на него посмотрел.  
– Ну да.  
Генма откинулся к стене и тяжело вздохнул.  
– М-м, видишь ли... После заката туда, скорее всего, придут ученики Академии, играть в «правду или вызов».  
Ирука принялся рассеянно наводить порядок на учительском столе.  
– Думаешь, дети по-прежнему там играют? Мне казалось, они нашли новое место.  
– После тех историй, что ты нам рассказывал? Десять к одному, что слухи все еще ходят. Я только тогда окончательно понял, что ты редкостная язва – когда ты так долго описывал, почему тебе ни за что не стоило открывать этот шкаф, что смог нас убедить, что все это было на самом деле.  
Ирука ностальгически улыбнулся.  
– А я и забыл.  
–  _Забыл_? Ты рассказывал, что нашел там труп! Утверждал, что это тело давно пропавшего ребенка, который забрался туда и не смог выбраться. Ты с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой описывал, как оно мумифицировалось, включая текстуру его сгнившей кожи и личинки жуков в глазницах, а потом заявил, что в итоге он умер от кончика пера, застрявшего в горле, когда голод вынудил его съесть забытые в шкафу канцелярские принадлежности, оставшиеся еще с Шодайме. Да я потом  _год_ ночами уснуть не мог!  
Ирука почесал в затылке и смущенно засмеялся:  
– Да вы просто спрашивали меня об этом снова и снова! Но до того, как я рассказал эту историю, ты даже не знал, как меня зовут. Эта мумия в Башне – все, что у меня было.  
– Ну, надо думать, с тех пор ты явно исправил положение, – сухо сказал Генма. Ирука неловко пожал плечами. Секунду спустя Генма хлопнул ладонью по стене:  
– Если мы не идем забирать фото, тогда пошли пробежимся по крышам в район красных фонарей. Выпивка с меня!  
Ирука вдруг подумал об АНБУ, молчаливо стоящих в углах кабинета Хокаге. Он был почти уверен, что среди них был Какаши: высокий и худощавый в маске ворона. Запирая дверь класса, он обернулся к Генме и спросил:  
– А пить мы будем до или после пробежки по крышам?  
Генма хлопнул по карману.  
– И во время тоже!

 

 

Какаши в Конохе не было. Он был на той же миссии, ради которой так быстро ушел Тензо, но версия Какаши была связана с маской с изображением пса и совершенно иным набором документов.  
Он наблюдал за Тензо через листву с расстояния в несколько сотен шагов: Тензо и его команда, ведомая Нара Созу, конвоировали тощего лесоруба: мужчину в несвойственном шиноби наряде и с иссушающими чакру кандалами на запястьях и лодыжках. Он был одним из последних пойманных шиноби Ивы, освобожденных Конохой после Третьей Войны Шиноби, что так печально закончилась с атакой Кьюби шесть лет назад.  
Обмен пленниками был частью плана, задуманного стратегами Хокаге: перехватить контроль над заставой в долине на границе со Страной Травы, которая традиционно находилась под контролем Ивы. Любая попытка помешать передаче могла стать фатальной с точки зрения политических переговоров. Даже о неудачной попытке узнали бы через официальные каналы – от той же эскортной команды. Какаши со своей командой присутствовали здесь именно для того, чтобы пресекать все угрозы и устранять их... неофициально.  
Какаши вновь сосредоточился на патрулировании. Когда стих шелест листьев под ногами процессии, он открыл левый глаз, и все его чувства затопил поток подробных деталей движения, траекторий и структур чакры. Практически сразу же после этого Шаринган принялся жадно поглощать его чакру. 

 

 

Какаши ввалился в Коноху полумертвый от усталости. Им не удалось даже определить, были ли те два обнаруженных ими вражеских шиноби, преследующие Тензо, настоящими отступниками, или просто притворялись ими. Но они захватили тела с собой, для исследовательского отдела, запечатав их в свитках, по размерам не превышающих карманы стандартного бронежилета. В отличие от живого человека, труп запечатать было не слишком мудреным делом, да и консервирующие печати АНБУ считались лучшими, но время по-прежнему оставалось ключевым фактором.  
Они передали тела исследователям, и Какаши отправился в госпиталь – он был обязан проходить осмотр после каждой миссии. Даже через шесть лет Шаринган по-прежнему оставался «вещью в себе». С тех пор, как Обито отдал ему Шаринган, тот дважды заражался каким-то вирусом, и оба раза Шикаку и Данзо чуть не бегали по потолку от волнения – словно мало было того, что Какаши и сам беспокоился. Их страх утраты Шарингана стал единственной причиной, из-за которой Рин стала самым юным АНБУ-медиком за всю историю Конохи.  
Но в процедурной его ждала не Рин.   
Какаши изо всех сил постарался не рухнуть прямо в дверном проеме – самым явным симптомом истощения чакры были затрудненные движения, от заторможенной реакции до полного паралича тела. Он так пока и не научился справляться с побочными эффектами использования Шарингана.  
Ждавший его медик оказался женщиной – обычное дело в скрытых деревнях, где мужчины с навыками контроля чакры на медицинскому уровне отправляются прямиком в отделы допросов, пыток и другие неприятные места. Она обернулась, и ее синие стеклянные сережки качнулись от движения. Можно было предположить, что прежде она уже работала с Организацией и хорошо знала, что ее попросят подтвердить ее уровень доступа.  
– Где Номура Рин?  
– В данный момент она занята. Меня зовут Ханако, я из реанимационной бригады и имею допуск S-класса с расширенными полномочиями, включая участие в операциях повышенной секретности.  
– Номура Рин – единственный медик, который имеет право меня осматривать.  
Подаренный Какаши взгляд, полный усталого терпения, подтвердил его предположение, что она уже работала с Организацией. Она привыкла плясать под чью-то дудку, но у Какаши была особенная мелодия.  
– Номура-сан занята с другим пациентом. Заверяю вас, я...  
– Она не принимает пациентов, пока я на заданиях. Где она? – Какаши похолодел. – Она ранена?  
Медик – Ханако – изумленно посмотрела на него, и ее выражение лица смягчилось.  
– Она в деревне и в безопасности. Хокаге попросил ее помощи с особым пациентом... АНБУ-сан,  _куда же вы_?!  
Какаши вышел в коридор и начал открывать все двери по очереди, не утруждая себя даже кивком медикам и пациентам, с опаской смотревших на него. Он был слишком истощен, чтобы почувствовать чакру Рин, но она должна была быть где-то здесь, в одной из этих палат. Если только ее не вызвали в Башню...  
Он услышал чей-то тихий плач вперемешку с икотой и некрасивым всхлипыванием, отдающийся эхом, словно звуки исходили от двух человек. Какаши направился туда, Ханако, вздыхая, шла следом за ним.  
Рин была там, в палате, вместе с двумя АНБУ в масках, стоявших, отодвинувшись как можно дальше от стола. Когда Какаши вошел, оба встали по стойке смирно. Рин стояла к нему спиной, но Какаши видел, что она плачет – ее плечи содрогались. Какаши сжал зубы.  
Вторым источником плача был ребенок, сидевший на краю кушетки. Его светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, а синие глаза опухли от слез. Колени мальчика были сплошь в царапинах, а вокруг припухшего предплечья наливались синяки – если судить по тонкому, но еще не наложенному гипсу, который должен был зафиксировать руку от запястья до плеча, кость была сломана.  
Какаши встал как вкопанный.  
– Ох, помоги мне! – взмолилась Рин, завидев его. – Я не могу перестать плакать, он не может перестать плакать, а я просто...  _Почему они привели его именно ко мне?!_  
За спиной Какаши щелкнула, открываясь, дверь. Та самая, встреченная им женщина-медик увидела мальчика, сидящего на кушетке, и изумленно вздохнула. Затем круто развернулась и вышла за дверь. Больше она не вернулась.  
У мальчика были глаза Минато, его нелепая прическа и крепкое телосложение Кушины, а для шиноби со сверхразвитыми органами чувств воздух вокруг этого милого мальчика едва ли не потрескивал от направленной на него злобы. Мальчика назвали в честь деревни, где родилась его мать: Узумаки, Водоворот. Наруто.  
Какаши заставил себя подойти ближе и придержал мальчика, пока Рин вправляла кость. Ей пришлось дважды останавливаться и вытирать рукавом текущие из носа сопли. Когда кость встала на место, Наруто закричал еще громче, но Рин блокировала большинство ощущений пострадавшей конечности, как только закончила. Похоже, Наруто заплакал потому, что  _Рин_ заплакала, и оба оплакивали как мертвых родителей Наруто, так и Обито, хотя знала их только она.

 

 

Невероятно, но как только наложили гипс, Наруто с надеждой протянул здоровую руку для рукопожатия, при этом по-прежнему всхлипывая и роняя слезы, и дрожащим голосом сказал:  
– Спасибо, ниндзя-сан.  
Рин едва успела пожать ему руку, как вновь разразилась слезами, что послужило Наруто сигналом, что можно опять начинать реветь, прижимая к груди свеженаложенную оранжевую гипсовую повязку. Рин ухитрилась пригладить ему волосы и запечатлеть поцелуй в макушку, прежде чем АНБУ поднял мальчика и унес его.  
Рин уткнулась носом в грудь Какаши. Он был весь потный и покрытый грязью, но она обхватила его обеими руками так, словно хотела завернуться в него, как в одеяло. Его сердце гулко забилось о ребра.  
– Напомни мне, сколько деревень создали команды по поиску Кьюби, – приглушенно сказала она.  
– Все пять крупных. Сын Кушины – их самая желанная цель, и рядом с командой Минато его будут искать прежде всего. Уже искали.  
– Знаю, знаю, – она посмотрела на него, на ее лице виднелись полувысохшие разводы от слез.  
– Я собираюсь поговорить с Гаем. Наруто в этом году пойдет в Академию, а он сын Минато, и, учитывая силу Кушины, кто знает, как рано он выпустится? Мне необходимо знать, что его джонином-сенсеем станет кто-то, кому мы можем доверять. Кто-то, кто не будет ненавидеть его, и кто убьет каждого, кто только попробует... – Она глубоко вздохнула. – Если им не можешь быть ты, я хочу, чтобы им стал Гай.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Какаши и почувствовал, как тяжесть в груди немного ослабла. Гай никогда не откажет в просьбе, идущей от самого сердца.  
– А ты проследишь, чтобы Хокаге согласился.  
– Да.  
Рин вытерла глаза, но ее дыхание по-прежнему оставалось учащенным, словно она пробежала большую дистанцию. Впервые за все это время по-настоящему посмотрев на Какаши, она нахмурилась, заметив, что его руки по-прежнему безжизненно висят по бокам, хотя Рин от души обнимала его за пояс. Она чуть встряхнула Какаши и критическим взглядом пронаблюдала за его неуклюжей попыткой сохранить равновесие.  
– Ладно, – сказала она, в последний раз вытирая хлюпающий нос, – ложись на спину, и покончим с этим.  
– Слушаюсь! – отозвался Какаши.

 

 

Когда Ирука плелся домой после межкомандных тренировок Йошино-сенсей, он вновь столкнулся с Какаши.  
Ирука раньше думал, что когда он наконец-то станет чунином, то получит уйму плюсов от того, что глава тренировочных курсов для чунинов является капитаном его команды. Он искренне наслаждался воспоминаниями о часах, проведенных с Анко и Хаяте на наблюдательных постах вокруг тренировочного поля, пока Йошино-сенсей орала там на толпу чунинов, требуя пробежать еще круг, и на этот раз быстрее, чем их бабушки.  
Ирука, Анко и Хаяте объединили после того, как их прежние команды либо распались, либо кого-то из команды повысили. Нара Йошино даже не была джонином-сенсеем, но в те дни в Конохе было напряженно с живыми джонинами. Но Ирука и остальные были лишь кучкой потерявшихся детей, и само наличие Йошино-сенсей придавало им уверенности. За это они ее очень любили.  
Правда, к данному моменту Ирука обнаружил, что любит ее уже немного меньше.   
– Если бы я вела бизнес в скрытой деревне, – жалобно сказала Анко, покусывая губу, – я бы открыла побольше закусочных рядом с тренировочными полигонами.  
– Может, мне стоит организовать службу доставки еды? – начал размышлять Ирука, – По срокам доставки ориентироваться на цикличные вопли Йошино-сенсей. – Проговорив это, Ирука повис на плече Анко мертвым грузом: Йошино заставила его отжиматься до тех пор, пока он не перестал чувствовать рук.  
– Ты не сможешь ее организовать. У тебя миссии.  
– Я помечен негодным, – напомнил ей Ирука. Этого он никогда никому не рассказывал, но сейчас он так устал, что плохо соображал. – Так что я просто-таки обречен стать владельцем бизнеса по доставке еды на полигоны. Или содержателем бара, в котором подают коктейли, названные в честь кодовых сигналов шиноби.  
Анко нахмурилась.  
– «Черную метку» не ставят людям только за то, что они намертво заклеивают дверь учительской, даже если при этом преподаватели находятся внутри.  
– Ну и что? Может, я просто хочу есть оданго в любое время, как только захочется.  
– Отлично, тогда я в деле. Ты готовишь, а я режу глотки нашим соперникам и ловлю крыс, вынюхивающих наши рецепты.  
– Договорились.  
Их нагнал Хаяте, идущий от ворот к Башне. Его рюкзак был пыльным, в руке – термос с лечебным чаем, а под глазами у него виднелись черные круги. Он только что вернулся с миссии, совместно с Инузукой Кенши и Сарутоби Асумой, но те продолжили путь, когда Хаяте остановился – огромные свитки, висевшие у них за спиной, требовалось доставить в архив Хокаге. Сбоку от Кенши, периодически тыкаясь лбом хозяйке в плечо, лениво бежала длинноногая поджарая гончая с жесткой шерстью. Ирука и Анко замерли на миг, завистливым взглядом провожая Асуму, одного из редких теперь элитных джонинов.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Хаяте.  
– Мы ушли. За данго, – ответил Ирука.  
– С тренировки Йошино-сенсей?  
Анко с отвращением поморщилась.  
– Отвали от меня, спецджонин... сан.  
Ирука последним из команды избавился от звания генина – Анко стала чунином на год раньше Ируки, на тех же чунинских экзаменах, что и Котецу с Изумо, а Хаяте продвинулся до спецджонина со специализацией в кендо на месяц раньше второго, успешного для Ируки чунинского экзамена. На церемонии вручении Ируке звания Йошино-сенсей расплакалась, напугав этим всех куда сильнее, чем своим привычным криком.  
Когда они почти прошли небольшой парк, раскинувшийся от реки до окраин делового квартала, краем глаза Ирука отметил серебряное пятно в пейзаже и повернулся туда. На скамейке немного в стороне от аллеи лежал, накрывшись пледом, Какаши и, похоже, наблюдал за облаками. Его руки, затянутые в сине-красные перчатки, были скрещены на животе. Он не носил ни хитай-ате, ни жилета, из всех атрибутов шиноби при нем была только маленькая поясная сумка и простая повязка, прикрывающая отсутствующий глаз. Гражданские еще могли бы спутать его с ниндзя на действительной службе, но любой шиноби, едва взглянув на него, сразу бы понял, что он уже очень давно не в строю.

 

Ирука не видел его в деревне больше недели, но естественно, что Какаши редко показывался на людях, учитывая его положение комиссованного инвалида. Но Ирука никогда ещё не видел, чтобы кто-то лежал на улице в середине января.  
Он засомневался, пытаясь прикинуть, как положено действовать в таких ситуациях, но вспомнил, как Какаши публично раскритиковал его сделанные с такой тщательностью печати и мысленно ощетинился. Он может просто пройти мимо.  
– Ирука, – позвала Анко, – не отставай.  
Ирука вздохнул.  
– Я тебя догоню.  
Анко проследила за его взглядом, и ее лицо вытянулось от удивления. Шедший впереди них Хаяте замедлил шаг и с любопытством оглянулся. Ирука, уже сходя с дорожки, успокаивающе помахал ему.  
Ирука остановился перед скамейкой и сунул руки в карманы.  
– Хатаке-сан, с вами все в порядке?  
– Умино, – Какаши не отводил взгляда от неба над своей головой.  
Ирука взглянул с пока еще легким раздражением.  
– Хатаке-сан, вы слишком... неформально себя ведете.  
– А мне казалось, у нас неформальные отношения, – задумчиво проговорил Какаши.  
– Невежливо оскорблять кого-то, если человек уже извинился, и ты принял извинения. –  _Даже если этот человек потом в кабинете Хокаге подписал подписку о неразглашении._  
Какаши чуть склонил голову влево.  
– Запоминающая была встреча.  
Ирука раздраженно отмахнулся:  
– Меня там было не в чем упрекнуть! В следующий раз я буду целиться в правый глаз, ты это заслужил.  
Руки Какаши по-прежнему расслабленно лежали на животе, но он умиротворенно приподнял пальцы одной руки.  
– Сенсей, а ты умеешь угрожать. Жду не дождусь встречи с юными шиноби, которых ты научишь этому искусству.  
– Я не сенсей. Я просто чунин на подхвате, подменяющий настоящих учителей.  
Какаши пожал плечами, через крону деревьев рассеянно смотря на пушистые белые облака, резко выделяющиеся на ясном синем небосводе.   
– Сенсей, что в тот день лежало в твоем кармане?  
Поначалу Ирука не понял, о чем он, затем его бросило в холод, потом в жар. На миг до того, как дала о себе знать его прагматичная натура, он запаниковал: «Откуда только Какаши узнал?!» Все, что люди говорили про АНБУ, оказалось правдой... Но у Ируки с собой по-прежнему был его учительский скарб, включая конфискованные предметы: обычно он выкладывал их после конца смены, но сегодня забыл. Он позволил своему взгляду скользнуть немного вбок.  
– Ничего.  
– Неудачная попытка, Умино.  
Ирука посмотрел налево-направо по аллее и вздохнул, якобы сдаваясь.  
– Только обещай не смеяться.  
– Ни за что, сенсей.  
– Я не сенсей!  
Ирука расстегнул верх жилета и вытащил копию «Приди, приди, Рай: Жестокость», конфискованную у племянницы Изумо. Это был второй том из серии, что весьма активно ходила по рукам в спальне мальчиков в конохском приюте военных сирот. Ируке никогда не приходилось прятать такое от родителей, поэтому он призвал долгий опыт наблюдений за проделками Котецу и Изумо и, глядя поверх головы Какаши, признался:  
– Мне... мне нравится сюжет.  
Какаши из-под полуприкрытых век скептически оглядел книгу. «Он на это не купится», – нервно подумал Ирука. Сделав шаг вперед, он положил книжку поверх ладоней Какаши, и тот медленно и неловко повертел ее в затянутых в перчатки руках, словно собирая информацию.  
Но тут Ирука, уже порядочно рассердившись и обладая не самым сдержанным характером, проговорился сам:  
– Это роман «только для взрослых», Какаши-сан. – Так вот что бывает, когда шиноби становится генином в 6 лет? Неужели Какаши каким-то образом пропустил тот раздел жизни, о котором моментально просвещали в спальнях мальчиков?   
Какаши открыл первую страницу, и его брови поползли вверх.  
– Хм.  
Ирука прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть недоверчивую улыбку. «Приди, приди, Рай» была наизвестнейшей серией эротических книг, к тому же производители снабдили ее легко узнаваемой обложкой: сочные цвета и минимилистичные фигурки. Наверное, для того, чтобы даже проходящие мимо узнавали их с первого взгляда.  
Ему не стоило этого делать... Хотя все шло не так, как он ожидал. Какаши был слишком самоуверен и неприкрыто наслаждался, провоцируя людей, но еще он был каким-то отстраненным, здорово смахивая на робота. Возможно, то, как он говорил с Ирукой на чунинском совещании, и было его привычной манерой разговора. Это даже увлекательно – пытаться обнаружить, в какой мере осознанна и намеренна эксцентричность Какаши, решил Ирука. Хотя ему все же не стоило так пристально смотреть на Какаши.  
– Я, наверное, пойду уже.  
– Останься, – сказал Какаши, продолжая читать, – тут очень уютно.  
– Все места заняты.  
Какаши позволил открытой книге упасть на живот и, прищурившись, задумчиво взглянул на солнце, оценивая, насколько низко оно висит над полигонами на юге.   
– Я могу освободить тебе местечко примерно через две минуты.  
Ирука скорчил такое лицо, какое сделала Анко, увидев, с кем Ирука собирается разговаривать. Он попытался решить для себя, достиг ли он предела своего любопытства или еще нет – потому что предела готовности выполнить свой гражданский долг он точно достиг – как услышал торопливые приглушенные шаги: кто-то бежал по утоптанной снежной тропинке прямо сюда.   
Это оказалась подруга Какаши – медсестра из госпиталя, Ирука запомнил ее по чунинскому совещанию. Издалека темные татуировки на щеках придавали ее лицу угловатый вид. Вблизи же ее тонкие черты оказались мягче, чем помнилось Ируке.   
– Прости, прости, – проговорила она, скидывая с плеч пустой рюкзак – похоже, она разносила аптечки первой помощи группам, тренирующимся с утра, – и бросила на Ируку удивленный взгляд.  
– Ирука, Номура Рин. Рин-чан, Умино Ирука, – сказал Какаши.  
– М-м... Как прошла миссия у вашего друга? – неуклюже спросил Ирука.  
– У Тензо? О, все хорошо, и он говорил, что ваши печати сослужили ему хорошую службу. Время срабатывания было не таким стабильным, как у стандартных печатей, но он сумел обернуть это себе на пользу.  
Ирука покраснел. Наверное, вот что бывает, если дать джонину и АНБУ проверять работу, которую ты прежде показывал только своим лучшим друзьям-чунинам.  
– Спасибо за отзыв. Потом я это исправлю.  
– Вам стоит попробовать поэкспериментировать с интервалом отсрочки. Помечая, конечно же, где какой.  
– О! Спасибо. Отличная идея.  
Какаши оторвал руку от скамейки и пошевелил пальцами.  
– Рин-чан, Ирука был так любезен, что составил мне компанию, пока тебя не было.  
– О? Так Ирука знает? – спросил Рин, с облегчением отходя от немного натянутого вежливого тона, которым только что говорила с Ирукой. Тот не удержался и укоризненно посмотрел на Какаши.  
Она протянула руку к Какаши и заколебалась, бросив острый взгляд на Ируку, ее губы сжались, словно она обдумывала какую-то проблему. Потом оглядела аллею – они были совершенно одни. Ирука озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Все в порядке, Ирука не из болтливых, – небрежно бросил Какаши.  
Ирука изумленно глянул на него, а Рин вздохнула, потом просунула руку под плечи Какаши и перевела его в сидячее положение. Легкость, с которой она обращалась с его большим телом, указывала на изрядный опыт в чакровом контроле силы, намного превышающем ее ранг. По спине Ируки прошла дрожь.  
Рин захлопотала вокруг Какаши, поправляя его рукава и воротник, подтыкая плед вокруг ног и вкладывая книжку в его руки, безвольно упавшие на колени. Она замешкалась едва ли на секунду, прочитав название, и скептически фыркнула, прежде чем убедиться, что он сумел ухватить книжку. На какой-то миг голова Какаши, оставшаяся без поддержки, откинулась назад, но Какаши, глубоко вздохнув, сумел ее выровнять.  
Ирука наблюдал за всем этим с отвисшей челюстью. Частичный паралич конечностей был вернейшим признаком истощения чакры. И крайне редким. В обычных условиях тело остановится само, прежде, чем будет высвобождено слишком много чакры. Истощение чакры вызывается только разрушительными выматывающими боями до самой смерти и самоубийственными дзюцу. Для кого-то вроде Какаши достижение такого состояния означало противников, для шиноби уровня Ируки проходивших под грифом «Смертельно! В бой не вступать! Бежать!!!». Где-то за границами Конохи остались кратеры, выжженная земля и покрасневшая от крови вода. Иначе что же еще могло так быстро сжечь столько чакры?  
Это объясняло, почему Рин не спешила помочь Какаши, пока Ирука стоял рядом; истощение чакры – не то заболевание, которое бывает у шиноби, списанных в запас.  
– Вам не обязательно оставаться с ним, – обратилась к нему Рин, – он может самостоятельно дышать и шевелиться. Просто когда ему скучно, он капризничает.  
Ирука одновременно смутился и забеспокоился, особенно от предполагаемой возможности, что Какаши не мог самостоятельно дышать. До этого он и не догадывался, что говорит с тяжело пострадавшим.  
– Нет-нет, все нормально. Я не понял сразу...  
Рин понимающе кивнула.  
– Вы решили, что он просто чудит. Вообще-то так оно и есть. – Она открыла рюкзак и достала вязаную шапку явно из того же комплекта, что и перчатки Какаши. – Вот. Вдруг ему станет холодно.  
– Мне не нужна шапка, – запротестовал Какаши.  
Рин состроила обиженную мину.  
– Он считает, что в шапках у него глупый вид. Как его врач, я приказываю вам надеть шапку ему на голову, если он начнет дрожать, – и добавила успокаивающе:  
– Все равно он не сможет вам помешать.  
– Понял, – Ирука двумя пальцами взял шапку.  
– Мне пора на дежурство. Благодарю, Умино-сан. – Она наклонилась и поцеловала Какаши в лоб, прямо над его глазной повязкой:   
– Не умри тут в мое отсутствие.  
– Я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
Ирука отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, зная, что подошел сюда в основном потому, что был в плохом настроении, и потому, что это было немного эпатажно – разговаривать с тайным членом АНБУ в общественном месте. Какаши был секретным оружием, волком в овечьей шкуре; в одном его мизинце было больше интриги, чем во всей книжке, которую он держал.  
– Садись, сенсей.  
Ирука сел. Затем спросил, на этот раз более искренне:  
– С тобой действительно все в порядке?  
Какаши пожал плечами, наблюдая за идущей по аллее женщиной: она везла за собой маленькую тележку, в которой лежали овощи и младенец. Ирука воспринял его жест так, как надо: как доказательство ограниченного контроля над телом и эквивалент «Да, со мной все нормально».  
Дорога вновь опустела, и Ирука спросил:  
– Почему мне можно видеть тебя таким? Потому, что ты считаешь, будто я не из тех, кто дважды летит мотыльком на огонь?  
– Тебе – можно, – сказал Какаши, будто само собой разумеющееся.  
– Ты о чем? Я  _чунин_ , подменяющий учителей в Академии.  
Какаши озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
– У тебя допуск S-класса.  
– Нет у меня никакого допуска, – медленно и членораздельно повторил Ирука. – У меня вообще черная метка.  
– У тебя допуск S-класса, – настаивал Какаши, – и ты регулярно встречаешься с самим Хокаге.  
Ирука почувствовал, как в нем вскипает гнев. Ему пришлось жить с последствиями той глупой ошибки целых четыре года; он выкладывался по полной, чтобы максимально приблизиться к тому образу ниндзя, которым, как считалось, он должен быть. Так что, по крайней мере, можно было хотя бы притвориться, что они знают, что делают с ним!  
– Он меня проверяет. Из-за моей «черной метки». Я стал чунином на год позже, чем все мои знакомые. Мне отказывают в любой миссии вне деревни, если она выше С-класса, даже когда эта миссия как раз мне по силам! Мне приходится изготовлять собственные печати, потому что я не могу позволить себе покупать печати даже с военного склада, и все мои друзья думают, что я завязал с проделками, когда стал генином, потому что хотел стать  _взрослым_. Так что  _кончай надо мной издеваться!_  
Какаши смотрел на него, нахмурившись, и сидел, не делая ни единого движения. Ирука осознал, что нависает над ним и чуть ли не кричит.  
– Ирука... – начал Какаши.  
– Ирука! – позвала его появившаяся на аллее Анко. – Хаяте сторожит нам столик. Ты идешь?  
Ирука поспешно вытер глаза.  
– А, да, уже иду.  
Анко встала рядом со скамейкой и подозрительно оглядела парней, потом перевела взгляд на Какаши и неловко спросила:  
– А вы не хотите с нами?  
– Нет, спасибо, – ответил тот. – Я тут на облака любуюсь.  
Ирука смущенно глянул на Какаши, развалившегося на своей скамейке-острове посреди парка. Раньше он никому не рассказывал то, что вывалил сейчас перед Какаши. Какаши пристально посмотрел на него: скучающих взглядов в небо не было и в помине. Ирука набрал в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул. У него немного першило в горле, но почему-то он чувствовал себя лучше, чем прежде.  
– Мне пора.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты... Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь принесу?  
– У меня все с собой, – Какаши указал подбородком на свою поясную сумку, скрытую пледом.  
– Ладно тогда, – неуверенно ответил Ирука. Затем посмотрел на Какаши и решительно (хотя Анко сделала большие глаза, молчаливо возражая) сказал:  
– По пятницам мы иногда ходим в бар. Обычно в «Нож-в-Спине», на задворках центральной улицы. Так что, если тебе будет получше...  
Какаши на миг посмотрел ему в глаза. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но Ируке показалось, что он удивился.  
– Я обдумаю это, сенсей.  
Затем Анко утащила Ируку за собой. Они дошли до конца аллеи, утоптанный снег сменился брусчаткой, когда Ирука внезапно развернулся. Плечи Какаши напряглись, когда Ирука вновь подбежал к скамейке – ниндзя не любят, когда к ним подбегают без объяснений.   
А потом Какаши изумленно охнул, когда Ирука, без всяких предупреждений, схватил связанную Рин шапку и натянул ему на голову. Какаши несколько раз безуспешно пытался поднять руки достаточно высоко, чтобы стянуть ее, но истощение чакры брало свое, и он не мог дотянуться выше плеча. Ирука рассмеялся и с легким сердцем побежал обратно к Анко, вдыхая запах жареного мяса, овощей и свежеприготовленного риса, доносящийся из ресторана.  
Он был очень, очень голоден.

 

Ирука считал, что трех дней на выздоровление, учитывая состояние Какаши, будет явно мало – до тех пор, пока незадолго до открытия бара Рин не привела Какаши и не усадила в укромный уголок. Что было только к лучшему, потому что Анко уже всем растрепала, кого Ирука пригласил, и у него хватало проблем с вопросами насчет Какаши, когда тот еще даже не пришел.  
Бар «Нож-в-спине» был исключительно конохским изобретением, широко известный тем, что обслуживал действующих бойцов самых высших рангов. Гражданским и шиноби низких рангов оставалось сидеть у стоек вдоль улицы, пытаясь обманом и лестью проложить путь дальше, в более привилегированные помещения, располагавшиеся в самом здании и – по слухам – в подвалах. Чтобы туда попасть, шиноби должны были быть старше определенного возраста или обладать высоким рангом – или же иметь за плечами солидный боевой опыт. Само собой, Ирука с друзьями к вышеперечисленным не относились.  
Изумо, пришедший пораньше, занял им стулья, на которые Ирука, Анко, Котецу, Генма, Мизуки и уселись. Изумо выглядел лет на тринадцать, не больше, и по одному этому можно было судить о его потрясающем дружелюбии, позволившем ему удержать за собой такие шикарные места и не привлечь при этом внимание вышибал. С другой стороны, вышибалы все были из бывших шиноби, уволенных по возрасту или по здоровью, а ниндзя предпочитали разрешать кому-то пить или нет, глядя на ранг, а не на возраст. Йошино-сенсей сама притащила Ируку в бар на его первую пьянку сразу же после церемонии получения им звания чунина, и поставила перед ним стакан с бодрым: «Готов умирать – готов и пить!».  
Слева от них сидела компания пенсионеров из внутренней полиции, а справа – группка подростков из гражданских, пытающиеся воспользоваться тем, что в барах для шиноби низкие возрастные рамки. Баннеры вывески, свисавшие на спину, и обогреватели, встроенные в навес, помогали отогнать холод, но для полноценного комфорта приходилось радостно прижиматься друг к другу за тесными стойками, наслаждаясь теплом и приливом гормонов от подобной физической близости.  
Анко заказала очередную порцию дешевого, обжигающего рот, но горячего,  _горячего_ саке. Ирука раздавал стаканчики друзьям, а потом вдруг заметил, что рядом с ним каким-то образом ухитрился втиснуться Какаши, сев между ним и черноволосой девушкой из гражданских. Причем сейчас он пил саке Ируки, одним пальцем придерживая опущенную до подбородка маску. Ирука с секунду смотрел на него, онемев от изумления. Там было на что посмотреть – один нос Какаши чего стоил! А его белоснежная кожа была девственно-чистой, если не считать тонкого шрама, идущего из-под глазной повязки вниз, по высокой острой скуле.   
Ирука удивленно выдохнул – и его друзья, все сплошь тренированные ниндзя, обученные замечать каждое незаметное приближение, наперебой издали удивленные восклицания. Маска Какаши тут же взлетела вверх. Все тут же развернулись к ним, перегибаясь через стойку или отклоняясь на стульях, чтобы посмотреть на новопришедшего. Каждый из них привык отключаться от шагов прохожих и легкий касаний чакр соседа, ощущаемых развитым чунинским чутьем, но... Ни один из них не почувствовал и не услышал Какаши. Пенсионеры из полиции с любопытством вытянули шею в их стороны; гражданские же подростки почти сразу перестали обращать на них внимания.  
Какаши с равнодушным видом помахал рукой:  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – ответил Ирука.  
– Так ты действительно его знаешь, – пробормотал Котецу, разглядывая на Какаши, словно... ну, словно один из самых малообещающих и неуклюжих шиноби только что уделал их всех своим незаметным появлением. Ничего не делая, чтобы исправить это впечатление, Какаши невинно поднял брови, затем ткнул в себя пальцем: «Кого, меня?». Судя по внешнему виду, он полностью оправился после бессильного лежания на скамейке в парке.  
Мизуки чуть ли не позеленел. Генма же... Ирука никогда прежде не видел у него такого выражения лица. Похоже, он сильнее беспокоился о своей карьере, чем Ирука казалось.

Хрустящий под ногами снег возвестил о приходе Хаяте – «Как вежливо!», – невольно подумал Ирука, и тот вышел из темноты, приподнял занавески и шагнул в тесное, заполненное народом пространство под навесом. За ним вошла Инузука Кенши, ее огромный пес Когума остался незаметной тенью на улице, лениво вынюхивая интересные запахи в снежном месиве на дороге.  
– Всем привет, – проговорил Хаяте, с любопытством покосившись на худощавую фигуру Какаши, облокачивающуюся на стойку бара рядом с Ирукой.  
– Привет, Хаяте, – радостно отозвался Ирука.  
– Ты что, знаком со всеми ниндзя в Конохе? – шепотом поинтересовался Какаши.  
– Ну да, – как можно невиннее ответил Ирука. Он заметил, что Какаши держит в руке, которой облокачивается на стойку, «Приди, приди: Жестокость». Оранжевая обложка ярко блестела в свете барных лампочек, и Ирука сжал губы, сдерживая улыбку – не стоило этому так радоваться.  
– Предполагается, что это на людях не читают, – подсказал Ирука, показывая на книжку. Котецу и Изумо склонились вперед и, едва завидев обложку, расхохотались, подталкивая локтями соседей.  
– Я не трачу время, беспокоясь о том, что подумают обо мне люди, сенсей.  
– Ну, если ты так и будешь в открытую читать, они будут думать о тебе слишком много... и разного, – рассмеялся Ирука.  
– Сенсей, ты слишком добродетелен. Разве не за тобой числится реклама дома Фуджисавы-сенсея в качестве магазина литературы для взрослых?  
– И это, и многое другое, – негромко добавил Хаяте.  
Ирука небрежно пожал плечами, словно это ничего не значило, хотя грудь распирало от вопросов, откуда Какаши это знает.  
– Я тогда учился в Академии и хотел, чтобы меня заметили. В отличие о тебя, меня очень волновало, что думают обо мне люди.  
Какаши задумался.  
– По мне, нарушители правил как-то не беспокоятся о производимом ими впечатлении. Но я не ходил в Академию, так что не могу судить о реакции детских коллективов.  
– Никогда? – скептически уточнил Хаяте.  
– Отец привел меня на вступительное собеседование, после которого мне присвоили статус выпускника.  
Ирука уставился на него во все глаза. Этого он не знал. Какаши говорил о людях, словно ученый, наблюдающий за ними через стекло. Ирука позавидовал ему – и в то же время у него мурашки по коже побежали. Огромной частью его счастья была принадлежность к какой-то группе: если он не мог ее найти, он создавал ее сам. Какаши действительно нравилось так жить? Или он пойман в ловушку огромного красного штампа « _Совершенно секретно, допуск S-класса_ », поставленного почти на всей его жизни?  
– А еще такие есть? – спросил Какаши, легонько постучав книгой по стойке.  
– Кажется, где-то под кроватью у меня завалялись первые три тома, – с готовностью отозвался Котецу.  
– Начнем с того, – подключилась Анко с дальнего конца стойки, – что я бы на твоем месте в этом ни за что не признавалась. А во-вторых, уж точно не одалживала бы кому-то свой  _личный_  экземпляр.  
Котецу залился краской и кинул в нее перчаткой – промахнувшись, кстати – через голову Изумо, и все засмеялись.  
– Посмотри в книжных магазинах, – предложил Ирука, – у них должны быть все продолжения.  
– Отлично, я как раз эту дочитал, – сказал Какаши и чуть помедлил, прежде чем, не приглушая голоса, добавить:   
– Так что, Ирука, можешь забрать ее обратно.  
Анко поперхнулась саке, кашляя так сильно, что чуть не слетела со скамьи. Кенши разразилась смехом, а Мизуки закрыл лицо ладонями. Ирука вспыхнул и пристально уставился на протянутую ему книгу. Потом нахмурился, встретив равнодушный взгляд Какаши, и сладким голосом произнес:  
– О, можешь оставить ее себе.  
– Благодарю, сенсей, – прищурив глаз в улыбке, ответил Какаши.  
Само собой, в этот вечер их пустили в самую привилегированную часть бара. Мизуки в открытую ходил гоголем перед новым членом их компании, а Ирука изо всех сил притворялся – из-за проклятой подписки о неразглашении – что не видел, как Какаши быстро кивнул привратнику, прежде чем их пропустили.  
Ирука засиделся в баре с Анко и Какаши – с Анко, потому что Анко была... ну, Анко, а с Какаши – потому что тот, очевидно, вовсю развивал свою способность бороться как с усталостью, так и с опьянением. Ирука поверить не мог, что тот до сих пор не вырубился. Так что в этот вечер они сидели втроем за низким столиком в отдельной комнате на втором этаже бара.  
Даже Генма с Хаяте раньше не пускали так далеко, и Генма провел добрую часть вечера, пытаясь не разглядывать во все глаза окружавшую их обстановку. Их альков был украшен искусными театральными масками, каждая из которых была по-своему сломана. На некоторых были лишь мелкие царапины, а некоторые были непоправимо испорчены, вроде висевшей над Какаши огромной ярко-синей маски быка, которая была расколота напополам и развалилась на куски. Маски не были похожи на те, что носили АНБУ из охраны Хокаге, но это не означало, что они не были ими – просто когда-то давно.  
Ирука зевнул. Одной рукой он подпирал подбородок, а второй, словно утопающий соломинку, сжимал стакан воды. Сочные цвета бара били в глаза, а все движения казались слишком быстрыми.  
Какаши читал аннотацию к следующей «Приди, приди: Рай» на задней обложке книги Фуджисавы-сенсея. Ирука не мог оторвать взгляда от местечка на маске Какаши, где она проходила по переносице, а потом, заскучав, пнул сандалией Какаши по лодыжке. Не глядя, Какаши пихнул локтем его руку, которой Ирука подпирал голову, и тот чуть не упал носом в стол.  
Анко наклонилась через стол с горящим упертым взглядом человека, пившего дрянное саке четыре часа подряд.  
– Ирука, пошли возьмем миссию. Только ты и я, В-класса. Я уже целую неделю ем один рамен.  
Ируке никогда не разрешили бы взять миссию В-класса. Вместо этого он сказал:  
– Могла бы научиться готовить.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, ты бы сам ел его каждый день, если бы мог, признай.  
– По крайней мере, я не планирую свой бюджет так, словно собираюсь на следующей неделе стать джонином.  
Какаши оторвался от книги.  
– Вы хотите пойти взять миссию? Я с вами.  
Анко и Ирука уставились на него.  
– Что?  
– За миссию В-класса для троих платят больше.  
– И много ты их брал за последнее время? – презрительно поинтересовалась Анко.  
– Миссия В-класса... – начал Ирука.  
– Я ее добуду, – сказал Какаши, глядя прямо на Ируку. – И хорошую.  
– Почему? – Ирука растерянно оглянулся вокруг, словно ища причину. – Из-за книги?  
Какаши легко толкнул локтем Ируку в бок.  
– Ты был прав. Там действительно отличный сюжет.

 

В потайной комнате в актовом зале на четвертом этаже Башни, под голубятней, за запертой дверью шкафа Какаши с шумом содрал целлофан с новой книги «Приди, приди: Рай», пока Югао зачитывала свежие назначения миссий.  
Организация использовала эту комнату для собраний и планирования. Из обстановки в ней был лишь куча старой мебели, сваленной сюда из других помещений Башни, и члены Организации рассаживались на любых плоских поверхностях, включая потолок и стены. Какаши, не трудясь зарабатывать иной репутации, чем послужной список длиной с волосы Иноичи, обычно предпочитал прислоняться к какому-нибудь столу.  
В центре комнаты в тяжелом дубовом кресле, украшенном резьбой с изображением драконов, сидел грузный пожилой мужчина, наполовину обмотанный бинтами, сжимая в руке набалдашник трости. Его губы всегда кривились в презрительной усмешке. Это был Шимура Данзо, и вся его жизнь была тесно связана с историей Конохи. Для достижения своих целей он мог быть весьма обаятелен, но в АНБУ не было никого, кто не знал бы, что при выборе Хокаге Данзо обошли в пользу Сарутоби, и Данзо никогда не переставал этим возмущаться.  
Рядом с креслом Данзо расхаживал Нара Шикаку, официальный глава АНБУ и стратег, пользующийся особой благосклонностью Сарутоби. У него было волевое привлекательное лицо, темные глаза, в уголках которых уже начали образовываться морщинки, а его аккуратно подстриженная бородка резко контрастировала с небрежным «конским хвостом» на затылке. Когда-то он сражался и победил специалиста по призыву из Скрытого тумана, заполучив при этом рваные шрамы от лба до подбородка, и его подчиненные до сих пор любили гадать, какое именно чудовище так распахало ему лицо.  
Какаши знал, что Шикаку ненавидел, когда Данзо приходил на встречи АНБУ, поскольку это означало, что и самому Шикаку надо здесь присутствовать, чтобы еще больше членов АНБУ не исчезло вдруг под завесой тайны, окутывающей отдел АНБУ, подчиняющийся лично Данзо – Корень.  
Между мужчинами встала Югао Узуки, ее кошачья маска была задрана вверх, на лиловые волосы, пока она зачитывала вслух информацию с бумаг под грифом «Совершенно секретно. Допуск S-класса» и мощными защитными печатями.  
– Миссия во дворце даймё Страны Огня, задача: оценить состояние военных сил дайме, не являющихся шиноби, – прочитала Югао. – На данный момент исполнитель не назначен. Доступна все добровольцам в порядке старшинства.  
Данзо скривил губы. Последние три года старшинство было закреплено за Какаши, первым бравшимся за все неназначенные миссии. Но Какаши был личным хищником Сарутоби, и Данзо это было известно.  
– Примерная дата выхода и возвращения? – спросил Какаши, не поднимая глаз.  
– Завтра. Приблизительная длительность – две недели. Бюджет миссии предусматривает одного или двух напарников, – добавила Югао.   
Тензо, прислонившийся ко столу рядом с Какаши, бросил на него взгляд, полный надежды.  
– Эх, – сказал Какаши, – тогда нет, спасибо. В это время я буду на миссии общего назначения.  
– Ладно, тогда кто... На миссии  _общего назначения_? – Югао выронила стопку бумаг. Кто-то за спиной Какаши с грохотом упал на пол с потолка, вызвав шумный протест того, на кого упали. Югао посмотрела на Шикаку.  
– Извини, я не знал... А эта миссия не связана со сторожевой заставой Ивы в Ущелье Водопадов?  
– Нет, – ответил Какаши, – просто курьерская миссия В-класса.   
Югао и Шикаку обменялись взглядами, Данзо в своем драконовском кресле наклонился вперед, хмуря брови. Тензо сник.  
Какаши перелистнул следующую страницу книги.

 

В разрушенном доме на границе между Странами Травы и Огня Ирука впервые в открытую возмутился:  
– Ты не можешь читать ее прямо на миссии!  
– Я еще не закончил.  
– Нет!  
Какаши глянул на Ируку, потом опять на книжку:  
– Ну еще хоть одну страничку?

 

На миссии с Какаши оказалось совсем не так, как Ирука ожидал. Он вел себя совсем по-другому, чем в деревне, где практически каждая их беседа была пропитана смесью высокомерия, равнодушия и лавины неявных подколок. Какаши в Конохе был куда психованнее, чем где-либо еще.  
В тот день, когда они уходили на миссию, Какаши пришел в полной чунинской форме, и содержимое ее карманов, в отличие от Ируки, который взял с собой все, что только могло понадобится, было урезано до самого необходимого. Ирука гадал, было ли для Анко так же очевидно, что такое сокращение было результатом обширного боевого опыта, или это ему показалось очевидным потому, что Ирука знал кое-что, о чем не знали другие.  
Какаши, вручив Анко свиток с миссией, заговорил, и это был бесстрастный профессиональный инструктаж:  
– Нам поручено доставить отчет от нашего человека в Стране Травы. Никакого постороннего вмешательства не планируется, но отчет конфиденциален, так что требуется команда по крайней мере из трех чунинов, рекомендуется иметь специалиста по ловушкам. Капитаном команды назначается Анко. Для выполнения данной миссии можете считать, что я на чунинском уровне в тайдзюцу и ниндзюцу; никаких гендзюцу или особых способностей. Моя специализация – тактика и стратегия боя.   
Брови Анко взмыли вверх. Ируке оставалось только переживать, все ли в порядке. Может, неожиданно проявленные умения Какаши лишь добавят завершенности его репутации перегоревшего чудо-ребенка: романтический намек на то, кем он мог вырасти. С другой стороны, подумал Ирука, важной частью этого образа было  _не выполнять никаких миссий_.  
Наверное, это он во всем виноват. Наверное, это Ирука ответственен за то, что разрушил одно из самых надежных прикрытий в Конохе. И он проснется с АНБУ в его общажной комнате (опять), пока остальные обитатели будут спать из-за тонкого гендзюцу (опять), а затем они утащат его в кабинет Хокаге, чтобы подписать очередные извинения и форму о неразглашении.  
В последний раз это было «Извините, что я выстрелом из своей рогатки сбил с вашего оперативника S-класса маску; я не знал, что он плохо себя чувствует», сопровождаемое его подписью на каждой странице документа из десяти и закончившееся «Обещаю, что никому не расскажу, кто он». На этот раз они, возможно, заставят его пообещать, что он в жизни больше не заговорит с Какаши. Подумав так, Ирука вдруг разозлился.  
Ирука мог лишиться пары пальцев – и все равно можно было бы сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз он говорил с Какаши. Так что его не должна была так сильно заботить перспектива лишиться этих разговоров.  
А все из-за той глупой черной метки, которую, как он знал, поставили в его личном деле. Он пробыл генином всего ничего, едва освоил бег по деревьям, когда сделался известным высшему руководству, причем с худшей стороны. И всем этим он был обязан Какаши. Если Ируке хотелось проводить время с кем-то, чьи навыки нормального общения были скандальны или механически заучены – что ж, Ирука знал, на что идет, и был готов платить. 

 

Какаши продолжил читать «Приди, приди: Рай» даже тогда, когда они пошли спускать только что заработанные деньги. Слово за слово – и в итоге они обнаружили себя и своих друзей, набившихся в угловую и слишком маленькую для их компании кабину. У Ируки оказалось больше локтей, чем места для них, к тому же ему на ногу улеглась собака размером с пони, и жара от нее было больше, чем от печки. Наверное, их столик производил больше всего застольно-разговорного шума и лязганья тарелок.  
Хаяте поднял бокал с тостом:  
– Ирука, поздравляю с первой миссией В-класса.  
– А это у тебя первая? – удивленно спросил Изумо и торжественно похлопал Ируку по плечу.  
– Будь спок, это была его первая! И все прошло как по маслу, – Анко столь решительно взмахнула своим стаканом, что пиво выплеснулось ей прямо в рис.  
Ирука усмехнулся, поднимая собственный стакан. Он не знал, как реагировать на то, что рассказал Какаши о том, что его никогда не награждали назначением на миссию В-класса – и Какаши пошел и добыл ему одну. Он хотел получить свою первую В-миссию, чувствуя, что наконец заслужил доверие Хокаге, но, с другой стороны, теперь у него за плечами все же числилась одна миссия. Теперь он чувствовал себя настоящим ниндзя гораздо сильнее, чем тогда, когда стал генином, когда попал в одну команду с Мизуки и Учихой Кикка, а Инузука Цуме стала их джонином-сенсеем.  
Какаши примостился в углу на другой стороне кабинки, отвоевав себе заметно больше места, чем кто-либо еще за их столиком. Сидевший рядом с ним Генма выглядел несколько скованно, что было странным, поскольку Генма любил строить из себя весельчака, если не удавалось шумно ликовать над какой-нибудь своей свежей победой. Акимичи Чию, прибывшей одной из последних, пришлось примоститься рядом с Мизуки на конец скамейки, в буквальном смысле повиснув наполовину в воздухе.  
Пока все ели, количество непрочитанных страниц в книжке в левой руке Какаши стремительно уменьшалось. В баре на прошлой неделе расклад только начал формироваться, но тогда Котецу, Мизуки и даже Изумо признали Какаши за старшего, который, тем не менее, находился ниже их по социальному положению. Какаши выслушал вопросы, заданные ему пьяной и забывшей о вежливости компанией, отвечая на них сухими, временами бессмысленными фразами, пока агрессия медленно не поутихла, отступив перед лицом непрошибаемой бесстрастности Какаши.  
Стоило зачинщикам уйти, как Какаши повел себя еще холоднее.  
Сегодня, видя Какаши посреди взрывов громких комментариев и всеобщего смеха – шума, от которого Ирука всем сердцем радовался, что он – шиноби Конохи, – Ирука в полной мере осознал, что Какаши не шутил, говоря, что никогда не принадлежал ни к какой группе. Спокойствие Какаши могло проистекать от уверенности в себе, могло – от легкого высокомерия, но Ируке казалось, что тот просто отстранен. Не то, чтобы он всех игнорировал, просто никогда и ни к кому не присоединялся.  
Если бы все люди на планете внезапно исчезли, Ирука умер бы от одиночества. Какаши, наверное, пошел бы заваривать себе чай.  
Сидевшая напротив Какаши куноичи из команды Хаяте, Инузука Кенши, наклонилась через стол и спросила:  
– Интересная книга?  
Какаши посмотрел на нее, потом мельком глянул на Ируку, вполглаза следившего за армрестлингом между Котецу и Хаяте и вроде бы выступавшего для них судьей. Какаши улыбнулся, хотя единственным признаком этого стали морщинки в уголках глаза. Он повернулся обратно к Кенши и простодушно предложил:  
– Могу зачитать пару абзацев.  
Кенши была не дурой.  
– О, конечно! – рассмеялась она. – Как насчет того, чтобы дойти до караоке-автомата, а там в баре ты мне немножко почитаешь?  
Какаши, похоже, всерьез обдумывал ее предложение. Ирука вспомнил их предыдущий разговор о хулиганах и общественном мнении, и его внезапно посетило ужасное видение. Он перегнулся через стол и голову Изумо и хлопнул ладонью по столу, при этом чуть не испачкав рукав в бобовом соусе и заставив опасно накрениться почти полный стакан Изумо с пивом.  
– Нет, – четко сказал Ирука.  
У Какаши даже брови поникли. Кенши, глядя на них, рассмеялась. Садясь обратно, Ирука обратил внимание на книгу в руках Какаши: ее толщина была одинаковой в обе стороны от раскрытого разворота. За последние несколько минут Какаши ухитрился дочитать книгу, а теперь просто притворялся.  
Ирука плюхнулся на скамейку с недовольным вздохом, вынудив Изумо и Котецу подвинуться, давая ему место. Ирука нахмурился, чувствуя, как горят его щеки, и, отвернувшись, набросился на Котецу:  
– Да будь ты уже мужчиной!  
Котецу удивленно глянул на него, и Хаяте тут прижал его руку к столу, выигрывая матч под хруст расколотых тарелок.  
– Зачем же говорить под руку? – обиженно пробормотал Котецу. Ирука остался равнодушным. Хаяте поднял вверх руку в символическом танце победы, не меняя вечно угрюмого выражения лица.  
Ирука услышал, как рассмеялась на заднем плане Кенши, когда Какаши заявил:  
– О, а это мой любимый момент.

 

Какаши так и не смог понять, как энергия от компанейского стола начала подпитывать его, вместо того, чтобы истощать.  
Его окружали смеющиеся орущие юнцы, толкающие и подпихивающие друг друга ради выразительности собственных слов, крича через весь стол, когда им переставало хватать разговоров с соседями. У него было ощущение, словно ему удалось заглянуть за кулисы спектакля, который он наблюдал всю свою жизнь. В основном общение, которое он мог бы назвать удачным, протекало в малых группах, возглавляемых людьми старше него, и в длинной череде семьи, учителей, наставников и сокомандников вдвое старше его, но ниже по статусу. Всякий раз, когда Какаши приходилось будить в себе интерес и стимулировать живое общение с таким количеством народа, это его страшно выматывало.  
Сейчас, однако, он даже не устал. У него был посредник. Хотя Ирука сидел наискосок от него, Какаши знал, что Ирука хочет, чтобы он был здесь. Знал, потому что тот продолжал отслеживать его действия и реагировал на все, что делает Какаши. Даже если Какаши ничего не делал, у Ируки менялось выражение лица.  
И он выглядел счастливее, чем тогда в парке. Какаши решил, что достанет ему еще больше миссий В-класса, если Ирука нуждается именно в этом. Запрет на всё свыше S-класса в досье Ируки был достаточно ясным; он слишком много знал об Организации, чтобы разрешить ему попадать в ситуации с высоким риском пленения, но это можно было обойти – если с ним будет ходить Какаши.  
Какаши еще никогда не уделял кому-то столько внимания, не имея при этом скрытых мотивов. Или Гая поблизости. От этого Какаши становилось  _еще труднее_  ничего не вытворять. Наверное, это было даже к лучшему, что Ирука на корню зарубил план Кенши с караоке. Какаши вдруг стало интересно, на какую реакцию рассчитывал сам Ирука, периодически подменяя печати на двери в кабинет Хокаге на печати с двери туалета на третьем этаже.  
– Откуда ты знаешь Ируку? – спросила Кенши. Она много смеялась, и Какаши нравилась и она, и ее большой пес, Когума, лизавший ему руку каждый раз, как он опускал ее под стол.  
– Он сделал печати для моего друга.  
– Точно! У Ируки отличные печати, правда? – Она усмехнулась. – Вот почему у него всегда больше денег, чем у любого из нас.  
Ирука через стол повернулся к ним и нахмурился:  
– Ты сказал, что они не профессионального уровня.  
Какаши задумался, не было ли это подсказкой к началу диалога, которую, как утверждала Рин, он вечно пропускал.  
– Так и есть. Ты используешь дешевые материалы.  
У Ируки ноздри носа раздулись, как у бешеной лошади.  
– Что ж, спасибо и на этом!  
– А тебе для счастья надо, чтобы все было S-класса? – спросил Какаши. – Я же сказал тебе, они приемлемы, чтобы брать их на миссии джонинского уровня. – Про себя Какаши подумал, что это уже достаточно высокая похвала для печатей, сделанных в свободное время из тетрадных обложек. Кенши тихо присвистнула и откинулась назад, словно предвкушая ссору. Ирука стал весь красный.  
– О, – проговорил он, – благодарю.  
Кенши, прищурившись, подозрительно оглядела их обоих.  
Какаши поднял голову и увидел стоящую у стола Рин... и Гая. Рин улыбалась, ее волосы были забраны назад – не распустила после смены в госпитале, – и эта прическа подчеркивала идеальную симметрию татуировок на ее щеках. Гай был не в своем любимом комбинезоне, что означало, что он только что работал на Организацию – наверное, тренировал в тайдзюцу новичков. Должно быть, до них дошли слухи, что Хатаке Какаши застукали в компании  _подростков_ , и они немедленно пошли проверять. Гай, судя по лицу, чуть не лопался от эмоций, у него даже область вокруг глаз подрагивала. Тут до Какаши дошло, что его социальный эксперимент вышел на новый уровень.

Весь стол замер, прервав разговоры, стоило компании осознать, что рядом с ними стоит джонин, причем столь выдающийся, как Майто Гай.  
– А, друг мой, – заговорил Гай, обращаясь прямо к Какаши, – я рад видеть, что время твоего одиночество подошло к концу, и ты находишься среди сверстников, да еще и в таком живописном месте!  
Народ за столом дружно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Какаши. Какаши никогда еще не оказывался в такой ситуации с людьми, которых ему нельзя было убивать. Поэтому он сделал то, что всегда делал на миссии – нагло соврал:  
– Я проиграл пари.  
– И все еще расплачивается, – ни секунды не медля, добавил Ирука. Ему даже не пришлось смотреть на Какаши, чтобы уловить намек.  
– И сколько еще будет?  
– Ну, это было довольно серьезное пари... – проговорил Ирука. Он мельком глянул на Какаши, потом удивленно взглянул еще раз, потому что у Какаши было ошеломленно-глупое выражение лица. Какаши знал, что сейчас смотрит на Ируку, как героиня «Приди, приди», Мито-чан, на Казую-сана после того, как тот спас ее от банды пиратов.  
Рин плотнее сжала губы, не желая выдавать свою очарованность. Она посмотрела на Какаши и качнула головой в сторону улицы. Возможно, они пришли сюда вовсе не проверять слухи. Скорее всего, они прошли поговорить о сыне Ми... о Наруто.   
Какаши встал со скамьи и прошел прямо по столу, не потревожив ни одного стакана или тарелки, и услышал за спиной пару удивленных восклицаний, сменившихся восторженным шепотом. Похоже, ему стоило пересмотреть свое прикрытие, если он собирался еще больше времени проводить с людьми, не состоящими в Организации. 

 

  
Какаши подумал, что, наверное, так и придется сделать.  
Они встали около ресторана позади распорки с наружной рекламой в ярких цветах. Метель намела уже приличный сугроб между зданием и распоркой.   
Рин задала тон, заговорив так тихо, что Какаши понимал сказанное в основном по движению губ.  
– Как прошла твоя миссия? – прошептала она.  
– Мне понравилось, – ответил он, – от души выспался.  
– Тензо расстроился, что ты его бросил.  
– В следующий раз, как увижу, буду понежнее.  
– Твоя нежность как семпая хорошо известна и славится по всей Организации, – с подчеркнутой серьезностью уколола его Рин.  
Повисло молчание. Какаши ждал. Наконец, Рин вздохнула, и ее милая, немного поддразнивающая улыбка увяла.  
– Ты удивил все руководство, когда упомянул, что идешь на общедоступную миссию, – сказала она.  
– Разве?  
– Какаши, Рин-чан и я ведем общественную жизнь, подчиняясь требованиям руководства, – серьезно проговорил Гай. – А  _твоя_ легенда де-факто держится только на твоем отказе брать любую миссию не от Организации.  
– Я оставался там, где приношу больше всего пользы. – Какаши не любил ходить вокруг да около. Он никогда не видел особо прока для Конохи, что его держат в стороне от настоящей работы, умышленно выставляя ни на что не способным.   
– До сегодняшнего дня? – уточнила Рин.  
Какаши оглядел улицу. Порывы ветра сметали снег с крыш, спиралями кружа снежинки, прежде чем те медленно опускались на камни мостовой.   
– Это предупреждение получше заботиться о моей репутации?  
– Нет, – сказала Рин. Волосы на затылке Какаши стали дыбом от нехорошего предчувствия.  
– Во время путешествия в Страну Ветра в мои руки попало кое-что интересное, – вновь заговорил Гай. – Книга охотников за головами.  
– И там есть информация о конохском АНБУ, обычно в маске собаки, но также появляющемся в маске волка или лисы и предпочитающего атаки со стихией молнии, – добавила Рин. – Запись оканчивается предположением, что владение этим АНБУ додзюцу высшего уровня основано на анализе чакры и гендзюцу. Само досье озаглавлено «Последний Учиха».  
Какаши окаменел. Описываемая ей утечка информации была фатальной – это означало публичное раскрытие одного из наиболее строго охраняемых секретов Конохи. Он попытался выжать из себя какую-то реакцию, но разум словно впал в ступор. Какаши мысленно пробежался по всем своим выполненными миссиям, ища допущенную ошибку. Не нашел ни одной.  
– Я не выказывал предпочтения по атакам, и Шаринган никто никогда не видел, – твердо сказал он.  
– Досье, похоже, является результатом многолетнего анализа сведений, – мягко сказала Рин. – Записи о твоих миссиях хранятся в архиве Организации, а кто-то сделал себе карьеру, анализируя разрозненные обрывки информации.  
Какаши упёрся взглядом в землю. Он знал, как люди уходят из АНБУ. Только не знал, что по этому поводу положено чувствовать.

Открылась дверь, и в проеме возник Ирука с шарфом на шее. Символ водоворота на его новеньком чунинском плаще был ослепительно-красным, еще не выцветшим от солнца или от стирки. Желтый электрический свет ресторана придавал его коже теплый сияющий оттенок.  
– Привет, – сказал Ирука.  
– Умино-сан! – бурно среагировал Гай.  
Ирука удивленно на него посмотрел.  
– Простите, не припомню, чтобы мы... – Он остановился, его глаза изумленно расширились. Он вдруг осознал, почему Гай стоит здесь с Какаши и Рин, и откуда он знает, как Ируку зовут. Ирука беспомощно взглянул на Какаши.  
– Он ведь не может... Он что, тоже...  
Было легче преодолеть шок, объясняя вещи, которые Какаши мог рассказать даже спросонья:  
– Организация предпочитает тайдзюцу. Так проще с анонимностью. А в тайдзюцу Гай лучший.  
Гай, не изменяя своей любви к театральности, подмигнул Ируке. Он улыбался от уха до уха, но все, что ниже шеи, ни разу не шевельнулось с того момента, как ему пришлось поведать Какаши, что того раскрыли.  
– И много такого ты ему понарассказывал? – спросила Рин.  
– Его подписка о неразглашении и полная проверка биографии эквивалентны всем требованиям для допуска S-класса, за исключением способности попасть в движущуюся мишень кунаем, – ответил Какаши. От того, что Ирука в это не верил, меньшей правдой оно не становилось, и Какаши вдруг понял, что неверие Ируки его злит. Ему что, никто ничего не объяснял? – У него допуск S-класса.  
Ирука, выглядевший ошеломленным во время этого объяснения, побагровел:  
– Я могу поразить движущуюся мишень кунаем!  
– Возможно.  
Ирука нахмурился, но от нервов невольно вжал голову в плечи. Какаши был удивлен, что Ирука, столько зная, так и не понял, что его окружают сплошные АНБУ. Дверь в ресторан закрылась, больно поддав Ируке под зад. Ирука подскочил, а затем, вздернув подбородок, сделал шаг вперед, в уличную слякоть.  
Рин постаралась скрыть умиление от вида такой явной поддержки, но все равно теперь смотрела на Ируку, словно на щенков Инузук, заснувших у нее на руках во время осмотра, но потом повернулась к Какаши и, потому что это было правдой, все же сказала:  
– Для этого его допуска недостаточно.  
Какаши кивнул.  
Ирука обеспокоенно посмотрел на Какаши. Тот знал, что сейчас должен пойти в Башню и объясниться с руководством – у них не получится сохранить Какаши в Организации, не минимизировав все возможные утечки. Какаши не знал, что именно будет сделано, но понимал, что Рин права. Через официальные каналы Ирука не получил и вряд ли получит допуск S-класса: в его досье были лишь отметки, свидетельствующие, что он  _мог бы_  его получить. Это была просто лазейка, а теперь ее, скорее всего, прикроют, потому что ставки слишком высоки. Какаши собирался поговорить с Ирукой о том, что произошло четыре года назад и развеять его заблуждения. И он должен был попросить Хокаге сделать что-нибудь для Ируки. Какаши по-прежнему пользовался определенными льготами – или же ему многое позволяли из-за памяти о Йондайме. В любом случае, Ирука не должен был пострадать из-за того, что Какаши стал международной целью.  
И Какаши, наконец, разобрался, что чувствует по отношению к новостям: раздражение от возникших неудобств. Он бы предпочел остаться здесь и создавать видимость светской болтовни с армией незнакомцев, лишь бы появился шанс сказать еще что-нибудь, что заставит Ируку вновь наморщить нос.  
Ирука по-прежнему стоял под окнами ресторана, и люди оттуда легко могли его увидеть. Какаши шагнул к нему.  
– Мне пришла в голову одна идея...  
– Ты вспомнил, что я чунин, который не может поразить движущуюся мишень кунаем? – ехидно спросил Ирука. Затем наморщил нос и прошептал так, чтобы слышал только Какаши (очевидно, не имея ни малейшего представления, что АНБУ-наблюдатели обязаны уметь читать по губам):  
– С тобой точно все в порядке?  
Какаши подался вперед и сунул руку в карман плаща Ируки. Ирука не вынимал рук из карманов, и его кожа под ледяными пальцами Какаши казалась лихорадочно горячей. Пока Ирука пытался определить, спятил Какаши или нет, Какаши приспустил маску и прижался губами ко его рту, холодный нос Ируки вжался в щеку Какаши. Ирука застыл на месте от удивления.   
Но в кармане он крепко сжал пальцами руку Какаши, щедро делясь с ним своим теплом.  
– До встречи, – прошептал Какаши, натягивая маску обратно на нос.  
Ирука следил за ними глазами размером с блюдца, пока, запрыгнув на крышу, они не растворились в темноте.

 

 

– Возможно, пришла пора пересадить глаз другому носителю, – предложил Данзо. Его голос сочился покорностью судьбе, но Данзо выдавал жадный блеск в глазах. – В практике чакровых трансплантатов мы существенно продвинулись с тех пор, как Номуре Рин выпал шанс поупражняться в полевой хирургии.  
По спине Какаши пробежал холодок.  _Обито_.  
– Знаете, – задумчиво проговорил Шикаку, – я  _обязательно_ должен увидеть, как вы выступите с этим предложением перед Хокаге.

 

 

  
– Ирука, – начал Мизуки, прикрывая ладонью глаза, словно страдая от нешуточной боли, – он, конечно, неплох, но он же списанный инвалид. Вечно ты выбираешь что-то не то и все усложняешь.  
– Вовсе нет! – раздраженно отозвался Ирука. Под столом он сжимал правой рукой левую, словно стараясь сохранить ощущение прикосновения холодных пальцев Какаши. – И меня только поцеловали, ничего такого.  
– И это не так уж и плохо, – заметила Кенши. – Он милый.  
Хаяте обернулся и пристально посмотрел на нее. Изумо оторвал голову от стола, куда уронил ее, притворяясь спящим, стоило зайти разговору о поцелуе.  
– Ну, он  _высокий_ , – объяснила Кенши. – И, как бы там ни было, Ируке он нравится.  
– Я... не знал, что ты предпочитаешь парней, – Генме было явно неловко.  
– А я знал, – мученическим тоном проговорил Мизуки. От высокомерия он перешел к нервозности, как и Генма, и Кенши с любопытством посмотрела на него.  
Уличный поцелуй прошел почти незамеченным для собравшийся внутри компании. Когда Ирука только дал понять, что хочет покинуть тесную компанию, чтобы последовать за Какаши, раздались шутливые подначивания в духе «А что, там есть, о чем беспокоиться? Уж не ревнует ли Ирука?». Но на деле за ними наблюдала только Чию, сидящая у выхода из кабинки – с прекрасным обзором на входную дверь и улицу.  
И новость распространилась по компании, словно лесной пожар. К тому времени, как Ирука вернулся за стол, его встретила масса широко раскрытых заинтересованных глаз, смотрящих прямо на него. Молчание тут же сменилось возбужденными выкриками и вопросами, а также – от Анко – парой одобрительных возгласов. Тарелки были отставлены в сторону, все склонились над столом, чтобы не пропустить развитие такой смачной темы. Ирука периодически вставлял пару реплик, вмешиваясь – потому что народ, похоже, доверял ему больше, чем он заслуживал.  
– Я не сказал, что он мне нравится, – сказал он.  
Мизуки недоверчиво махнул в сторону двери и выжидающе уставился на Ируку. Кенши в конце стола положила голову на скрещенные руки и извиняюще посмотрела на Ируку, словно Мизуки порол редкую чушь.  
Ирука сконфуженно пожал плечами.  
– Я не знал, что он так сделает.  
Ирука совершенно не возражал против обрушившегося на него внимания. Если быть честным с самим собой, ему понравилось случившееся, потому что он почувствовал себя особенным, почувствовал, что это в каком-то смысле правильно – что щеки горят, а сердце до сих пор бьется с удвоенной скоростью. Но ему не понравились их домыслы. Стоя там вместе с людьми, знающими, кто такой Какаши, он позабыл, что все остальные видят Какаши совсем другим.  
– В последнее время ты уделял ему массу внимания, – неуверенно сказала Чию, – не думаю, что многие так делали. – Чию была застенчивой, и почти все предыдущие часы у нее ушли на то, чтобы справиться с тем, что она сидит не рядом с Кенши, единственной здесь, кого она знала. И после того, как Ирука вошел внутрь, они обменялись взглядами через всю кабинку, безмолвно спрашивая друг друга: « Что это было?».  
– Ух ты, круто! – состроил восторженную гримасу Котецу. – Всего лишь побыл с парнем немного добреньким и – тада! – обзавелся поклонником.  
– И чем сильнее ты будешь пытаться от него избавиться, тем труднее это будет, – добавил Мизуки.  
– Он не сумасшедший, – недовольно оборвал его Генма. – Ирука мог бы просто сказать «Нет».  
– Или «Да», – ввернула Кенши.  
Ирука беспомощно покачал головой. У него к Какаши были смешанные чувства: Какаши был особенным, всеми охраняемым, пугающим – и именно он послужил причиной того, что на карьере Ируки как шиноби был поставлен жирный крест. Что еще важнее, он вообще существовал в другой плоскости чем те, кто продирались сквозь ранги обычными путями. От разговоров с Какаши Ируке становилось немного тревожно – частично из-за ощущения, что ему оказывают особую привилегию, но в основном из-за того, что так он показывал кукиш руководству единственным доступным ему способом, учитывая, что ему пришлось отказаться от всех проделок в жалкой попытке стереть отметку о Случае с неудачно кинутым яйцом.  
Ирука не осознавал, как мало эти все причины связаны с самим Какаши как человеком, пока тот не поцеловал Ируку на прощанье перед вторым наиболее популярным в Конохе барбекю-рестораном. Теперь Ирука был смущен и чувствовал себя немного идиотом.  
– А куда он после этого сбежал? Вот что меня волнует, – сказала Кенши.  
Ирука ошеломленно уставился на нее. Внезапно до него дошло – и поспешная торопливость АНБУ, и прощальный поцелуй в последнюю минуту увиделись ими в новой, пугающей перспективе.   
– Наверное, на миссию,  _умирать_ , – со страхом пробормотал Ирука.  
Почему-то эта фраза заставила Генму наклониться к нему и крепко сжать его запястье, но только Изумо вспомнил факты из его досье:  
– Он же не ходит на миссии, даже если ему дадут джонина в капитаны.  
Ирука расстроенно вздохнул:  
– Значит, они просто вышибут его из деревни за то, что он больше не ниндзя.  
– Его отец – Белый Клык. Они не выкинут его, пока есть хоть какой-то шанс на потомство, – цинично заметил Мизуки. – Хотя, если он продолжит тебя целовать, думаю, они так и сделают.  
К счастью, Изумо тут же ему за это врезал.  
Ируке не хотелось выглядеть истеричкой, но сейчас, когда ему на это обратили внимание, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что Какаши ушел на очень опасное задание – или в отдел к АНБУ. Иначе зачем ему было так делать?.. А здесь никто, совершенно никто не понимал, что это не шутки, а совершенно реальная возможность. И Ирука даже не мог пойти и проверить, что с ним, потому что не знал, где живет Какаши.  
Генма не отходил от него ни на шаг весь остаток вечера.

 

 

Утром Генма зашел к нему домой, лишь пожав плечами, когда Ирука бросил на него одновременно и смущенный, и благодарный взгляд. В итоге они оба пропустили утреннюю тренировку у Йошино-сенсей, потому что Ируке не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем околачиваться около Башни в надежде увидеть Какаши или кого-нибудь, у кого Ирука мог бы спросить, когда Какаши появится.  
– По-моему, сейчас самое время пойти добыть ту фотографию, – сказал Генма, вразвалочку шагая по тротуару, сунув руки в карманы. Его волосы были убраны под завязанный, как бандана, хитай-ате, а в зубах беспечно зажат сембон. Если бы Ирука, как утверждал Мизуки, западал на «плохих парней», он бы давным-давно по уши влюбился в Генму.  
– Ага, – сказал Ирука, а потом добавил:  
– Спасибо.  
Генма пожал плечами.  
На пути к Башне было малолюдно: было еще рано, плюс большая часть шиноби в данный момент торчала на полигонах, отданная на милость Йошино-сенсей. Не доходя несколько домов до Башни, они наткнулись на Хаяте и Кенши, которые в общественной прачечной ждали, пока выстираются их вещи – для них, как для спецджонинов, утренние тренировки не были обязательными. Когда они проходили мимо, Кенши высунулась за дверь и сказала:  
– Прогуливаем, да? А новости есть?  
Ирука и Генма подошли к прачечной, чтобы поговорить с ней, и Ирука вдруг открыл для себя, что любого упоминания о прошлом вечере в разговоре будет достаточно, чтобы он залился краской, и был рад, что его покрасневшие щеки можно списать на мороз. Он смотрел Генме через плечо, не отрывая взгляда от парадного входа в Башню, но не узнавал никого из входящих или выходящих.  
– Никаких новостей, – ответил Ирука.  
– Мы решили пойти к Башне и мозолить всем глаза до тех пор, пока не получим кое-какие ответы или пока кто-нибудь не даст нам его адрес, – сказал Генма.  
– Как мило, – восхитилась Кенши.  
Генма подмигнул.  
– Я – борец за любовь! Не забывай этого.  
Кенши засмеялась. Генма наклонился почесать Когуму за ушами, явно задабривая его хозяйку.  
– Кхм, – Ирука подтянул шарф до носа.  
Стоило им дойти до Башни, как Генма начал выказывать себя большим параноиком, чем Ирука его считал, особенно учитывая его беспечный показ фото налево-направо пару недель назад. Так, он заставил их слоняться в фойе до тех пор, пока они не смогли в одиночестве подняться по лестнице Башни, и тщательнейшим образом проверил, нет ли кого в пустом актовом зале, который уже много лет не использовался. Ирука заметил там тот самый шкаф с чакровым замком, его покосившиеся дверцы были точно такими, как он помнил, и Ирука не устоял, подошел и потрогал чакровый замок. Печать на замке была такой старой, что все опознавательные черты шиноби, что накладывал ее, давным-давно стерлись. Сейчас Ирука даже не смог бы даже сказать, один или несколько человек ее создавали.  
Генма накрыл его руку своей ладонью.  
–  _Не надо_  этого делать.  
Ирука с удивлением посмотрел на него:  
– Не думаю, что там засели какие-нибудь дети.  
– Меня не дети беспокоят, – Генма приложил ухо к дверце шкафа. У Ируки холодок пробежал по спине, пока он наблюдал, как медленно вдыхает и выдыхает Генма – раз, другой... прежде чем отступил, довольный.  
– Если не дети, то кто? – прошептал Ирука, когда они выскользнули обратно в коридор.  
– Почему ты мне не говорил, что у тебя допуск S-класса? – спросил Генма. Он бросил попытки казаться легкомысленным, сембон дергался у него во рту, пока он осторожно оглядывал коридор.  
Ирука остановился, чувствуя себя усталым и замерзшим. Опустился на колени рядом с доской объявлений, упорно избегая смотреть на Генму:  
– Почему все думают, что у меня допуск S-класса?  
Генма присел на корточки рядом с ним, вполглаза присматривая за лестницей.  
– Это есть в твоем личном деле.  
Ирука расфокусированным взглядом уставился на доску, изо всех сил сохраняя спокойствие.  
– Нет там такого. Кто-нибудь бы мне сказал.  
– А ты вообще свое дело читал?  
– Ну... нет, – смущенно признался Ирука. – Это выше моего уровня допуска.  
– А я читал. Ты подписал подписку о неразглашении, и тебя полностью проверили. У тебя есть все, что нужно, кроме официального разрешения на выполнение миссий S-класса, но это вообще совершенно другое дело, – Генма умол и подозрительно прищурился. – Или ты просто притворяешься, что не знаешь? Ирука, я только что получил допуск S-класса, так что нам с тобой можно об этом говорить.  
Ирука пристально посмотрел на него.  
– Ирука?  
– У меня нет... Тебе нельзя мне это рассказывать... А! – Ирука разочарованно махнул рукой и дернул на себя нижний край доски. Фото вылетело из-под доски и спланировало на пол. – Нет у меня никакого допуска S-класса. Я просто сглупил, и меня поймали. Мне даже не доверяют полноценные боевые миссии вне Конохи, а ту В-класса мне дали только потому, что Какаши взял ее для меня.

Генма засмеялся. Ирука насупился.  
– Ух ты, надо же! Но это не «черная метка» – это мера предосторожности, накладываемая на людей, которым доверили секреты S-класса, но которые не являются оперативниками S-уровня. Та-ак, – он покачался на пятках и фыркнул, потешаясь над самим собой, – теперь буду гадать, когда тебе пришлют предложение.  
Ирука стиснул зубы.  
– Мне пришлют – что?  
Генма нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
– Обычно когда кто-то раскрывает личность АНБУ – неважно, каким способом, – ему делают предложение о вступлении. В смысле, тебе же было двенадцать... хех, мы-то думали, ты у нас большой проказник, но мы и половины не знали, да? Так что могу понять, почему они ждали, но рано или поздно оно все равно придет.  
– Генма, о чем, о боги, ты вообще говоришь?! – Сейчас происходило то же самое, что и было с Какаши. Ирука так долго тренировался избегать разговоров об этом, что любая попытка заглянуть под крышку угрожала взорвать ему мозг. Генма говорил о невозможном – и откуда бы самому Генме такое знать?  
Ирука замер. Медленно опустил на место треснутую доску и сел на корточки, глядя на валяющуюся на полу фотографию.  
– Они все же сделали тебе предложение? Из-за фото?  
– Нет, что ты!.. Это была просто шутка. Я сделал фото уже после того, как они в первый раз предложили присоединиться.  
– Тогда что ты сделал?  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, меня всегда бесила эта таинственность вокруг АНБУ, – с напускной скромностью пожал плечами Генма. – Я знал, что они должны встречаться в Башне, чтобы быть ближе к Хокаге, так что я вызывался подежурить в центре распределения миссий и провел две недели, сидя у окна и составляя список тех, кто вошел в здание, и тех, кто пришел к нам за миссией. А затем сравнил списки.  
– И это сработало? – Ирука с новым уважением посмотрел на друга.  
– Ну, результат был так себе, но в конечном счете я начал замечать людей, которые постоянно приходили в Башню, но ни разу не показывались в обычных местах – центре распределения миссий, в архиве, у Хокаге... И среди них многие ходили на четвертый этаж, гораздо чаще, чем это можно было бы объяснить.  
Ирука медленно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на двери пустого актового зала, в животе неприятно засосало.  
Генма усмехнулся.  
– О да.  
– А теперь ты в?..  
– Хе-хе-х... хрен тебе, – Генма покачал сембоном, едва не лопаясь от гордости. – А какой у тебя уровень допуска?  
Ирука почувствовал, что пузырь зависти внутри вот-вот лопнет. Крышку котла под давлением уже чуть ли не сносило.   
Ирука беспомощно потер глаза.  
– Генма, со мной все было совсем не так.  
– В смысле?  
Ирука расстроенно вздохнул.  
– В прямом. Это было ужасно. Я случайно сбил маску с кое-кого, потому что принял его за Мизуки, а они схватили меня и начали обращаться со мной, как с вражеским шпионом под очень хорошим хенге. Дежурные активно спорили, не лучше ли обезопасить себя сейчас, чем жалеть потом, пока не пришел сам Хокаге.  
– Обезопасить – как? Проклятье, – Генма побелел, – ты в кого вообще попал?  
– И разве бывают незаменимые люди? Они вели себя так, словно своей рогаткой и яйцом я поставил под угрозу жизнь всей деревни. Возможно, так и было.  
Генма обнял Ируку за плечи.  
– Или же ты просто раскрыл примадонну из АНБУ, у которого было недостаточно мозгов, чтобы удержать маску на месте.  
– Нет, я только потом обнаружил, что он – АНБУ Гончая – был единственным, кто пошел тогда за Хокаге. По-моему, он вообще не умел обращаться с детьми; он не говорил со мной, пока я не набросился на него с воплями, а потом поведал мне дебильную историю про неаккуратное обращение с ножницами. Но он не сделал мне ничего плохого.  
На лице Генмы медленно проступило понимание. Ирука совсем забыл, что уже упоминал про игру с ножницами, когда рассказывал Генме о Какаши.

– Уверен, с ним все в порядке, – наконец, сказал Генма. Ирука заметил, что даже после взаимного выяснения про S-допуск они старались не называть никого и ничего своими именами. – У Гончей послужной список больше всех в АНБУ.  
– Тогда почему, как думаешь, они пришли и увели его вот так?  
– Не знаю.  
– Это я виноват? Он разрушил свое прикрытие, чтобы я смог получить миссию В-класса.  
Генма немедленно запротестовал:  
– Он всего лишь взял одну соответствующую его рангу миссию, причем по причине, старой как мир – пытался сходить на свидание, и тем самым он снял с себя все вопросы, которые могли возникнуть к нему из-за разрыва шаблона. Возможно, его легонько щелкнули по носу, но когда это АНБУ Гончую волновало, что у него немного жжет нос?  
– Да, но тогда он подарил мне... – Ирука вспыхнул, потому что это даже звучало невероятно сопливо, и смущенно засмеялся на самим собой, – ну, в общем,  _прощальный_ поцелуй. Прямо как в кино.  
Генма бросил на него уклончивый взгляд.  
– Может, он просто тупой.  
– Туп, как пробка. Надеюсь, что так. – Ирука ткнул пальцем в фотографию. – Так ты будешь с этим что-нибудь делать или нет?  
– Буду. Спички есть?  
Ирука с Генмой вытряхивали пепел из окна четвертого этажа, когда Ирука, посмотрев вниз, увидел серебряную макушку Какаши, выходящего из Башни. Он выглядел, как всегда, скучающим и никуда особо не торопился. Тензо, мега-юный джонин, ссутулившись, шел за ним, отставая на полшага. 

  

Ируки гора с плеч свалилась. Он перекинул ноги через подоконник, заскользил вниз по покатой крыше и спрыгнул с карниза третьего этажа прямо перед Какаши, подняв маленькое облачко пыли.  
Тензо немедленно его атаковал, но Какаши выбросил вперед руку и перехватил запястье Тензо, словно тисками. У Ируки глаза округлились от столь небрежной демонстрации потрясающего мастерства. Тензо выпрямился, и на его щеках выступил румянец, когда он узнал Ируку. Глаза у Тензо были покрасневшие.

– С тобой все порядке? – требовательно спросил Ирука.  
– Да, у нас все хорошо, – скучающим тоном ответил Какаши.  
С секунду они с Какаши смотрели друг на друга. Ирука нахмурился. Он сделал шаг вперед, вплотную приблизившись к Какаши, и с удовлетворением заметил, как Какаши выпрямился. Кенши была права насчет его роста: Ирука смотрел ему прямо в нос. Какаши больше не выглядел скучающим – он впился взглядом в Ируку, точно ястреб, прикидывающий, куда сейчас метнется кролик.  
Ирука дотронулся пальцами до кончика маски Какаши. Его сердце бешено колотилось – точно так же он себя чувствовал, меняя входные печати на кабинете Хокаге, когда ему было двенадцать.  
Тензо издал нечто среднее между писком и кашлем и резко отвернулся, разглядывая другую сторону улицы. Какаши прижал ладони к щекам Ируки, словно создавая шоры.  

  
Ирука пристально смотрел на него, его пальцы зависли в считанных миллиметрах от щеки Какаши.   
– Ты слишком странный, чтобы не быть джонином. Как ты ухитрился так долго сохранять свое прикрытие?  
Какаши тщательно обдумал вопрос. Его ладони у лица Ируки смотрелись, как рыбьи плавники, выросшие из щек.   
– Я толком не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме членов Организации, – признался он.  
– Это означает... – голос Ируки упал до шепота, такого тихого, что Какаши пришлось читать по губам; удачно, что он как раз смотрел на рот Ируки, – ...АНБУ?  
Какаши посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытого века.  
– Ладно, ладно, понял, – Ирука наклонился ближе, зажатый между ладонями-шорами. – Ты это имел в виду, когда говорил, что у меня допуск S-класса?  
– Да, – ответил Какаши, – тогда – да.  
– В смысле? А сейчас?  
– А сейчас возникли возражения... – Какаши умолк. Он отвел руки Ируки от своего лица и глубоко вздохнул. Он окинул улицу оценивающим взглядом, отметив неестественно прямую спину Тензо, владельцев магазинов и ранних покупателей, которые притворялись, что не смотрят. Ирука поморщился. Ну да, его план скрыть секретный разговор был не из лучших. В свою защиту Ирука мог сказать, что все его навыки были заточены на то, чтобы сделать свои действия как можно более заметными, а не наоборот.  
Какаши взял его за руку и потащил в ближайшее открытое заведение: общественную прачечную, мимо Хаяте и Кенши, их поднятых бровей и с трудом скрываемых усмешек. Тензо, ставший цвета гранатового сока и нацепивший на лицо выражение покорности судьбе, слишком взрослое для его возраста, последовал за ними в некотором отдалении.

Какаши выпихнул Ируку в тесную каморку под лестницей в дальнем углу прачечной и закрыл за собой дверь. Подсобка была неосвещена, а доски стен и ступенек, годами подвергающиеся воздействию пара, пахли плесенью. Через минуту дверь чуть качнулась, и Ирука понял, что за ней на страже встал Тензо. Только не знал, почему от этого почувствовал себя таким несчастным.  
– С тобой точно все в порядке? – еще раз спросил он.  
– Прости, что тебе пришлось поволноваться.  
– Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что возникли возражения? Против меня?  
– Это... насчет моего прикрытия, как ты и говорил. Есть люди, которые очень усердно пытаются выяснить, кто я...  
Ирука крепко вцепился в руку Какаши.  
– И тебе грозит опасность?  
– Скорее всего, нет. В информационных играх такого рода моим противникам, чтобы нейтрализовать меня, даже не нужно убивать. Вот почему в Организации так сильно беспокоились о том, успешно ли я защищаю их секреты. Просто по времени так неудачно совпало, что все это случилось тогда, когда самой явной помехой неразглашению стал ты. Я сам во всем виноват.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал ради меня что-то особенное.  
– Почему нет? Ты мне нравишься. – Какаши сказал это тем же тоном, каким сообщал Ируке, что его печати дешевые, но приемлемые: просто констатировал факт. Это придавало заявлению неожиданный вес. Ирука покраснел от стыда.  
– Я не... Я не такой хороший, как ты думаешь, – с горячностью выпалил он. – Я разговаривал с тобой потому, что это означало, что я знаю какой-то секрет. От меня одни неприятности, и я постоянно о чем-то умалчиваю, потому что иначе будут проблемы.  
Какаши обдумал сказанное.  
– Но ведь было весело?  
– Ну, да.  
– Полагаю, раз это больше не секрет, теперь будет не так весело.  
Ирука внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Почему это больше не секрет? Что случилось?  
– Кое-кто в Иве убил уйму времени, разбирая свидетельства очевидцев, чтобы определить, какие миссии конохские АНБУ выполняли в определённые месяцы. И пару недель назад этот аналитик пришел к выводу, что велика вероятность того, что Коноха скрывает взрослого обладателя Шарингана.  
Несколько секунд Ирука ничего не понимал; был слишком занят, разрываясь между облегчением, что в вызове Какаши в офис АНБУ не было его вины, и глубоко укоренившимся страхом перед всем, что связано с Ивой. Он чуть не попросил Какаши продолжать рассказ –  _о Шарингане!_  – но Какаши повернул голову, рассеянно разглядывая изнанку лестницы, и Ирука обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляда от хитая, прикрывающего левый глаз Какаши.  
Не может быть.

Ирука покрылся холодным потом. Он попал яйцом в единственный работающий Шаринган в Конохе. Неудивительно, что они тут же потащили его к Хокаге, думая, что он вражеский шпион. Должно быть, АНБУ тогда испугались его так же, как и он их.  
– О боги, – прошептал он. Какаши, казалось, смутился и теперь вглядывался в тени над головой Ируки. – Что теперь будет?  
– Обычно увольняют, – скучающим тоном проговорил Какаши, так, словно его это не касалось.  
– Увольняют... Как же так... А ты не можешь просто сменить маски? – беспомощно спросил Ирука.  
Какаши бросил на него нечитабельный взгляд.  
– Основной принцип АНБУ – анонимность. Даже один оперативник, чья личность раскрыта, позволит связать Коноху с событиями, к которыми лучше оставаться непричастными.   
– Но... Они не могут просто отстранить тебя от миссий.  
– Могут, но только от миссий Организации. Мое кодовое имя, мой допуск будут аннулированы. Отчеты о миссиях и наградах, заработанных под маской АНБУ, останутся секретными. Мне придется перед всеми официально подтверждать свою квалификацию, – Какаши пустым взглядом смотрел на стену. – Или же могу стать фермером...  
Ирука опустил глаза на ладонь Какаши, спокойно лежащую между ладонями Ируки, не в силах объяснить, почему этот вариант кажется ему настолько неправильным, что перехватывает горло. До этого момента он не осознавал, что восхищается Какаши как шиноби, и что  _Ируке_ будет больно, если Какаши перестанет им быть. Ему вспомнились покрасневшие глаза Тензо и его опущенные плечи.  
– Ты не можешь просто уйти, – горячо заговорил Ирука. – Например, можешь пойти преподавать в Академию вместе со мной, даже если не хочешь брать больше никаких миссий. Там не настолько ужасно, если привыкнуть. А когда подтвердишь свою квалификацию, сможешь стать джонином-сенсеем.  
Какаши внезапно крепко сжал пальцы Ируки.  
– Кем?  
– Джонином-сенсеем. Для только что ставших генинами. Их вечно не хватает.  
– Не знаю, что они будут... Они не станут... – Ирука никогда не видел, чтобы Какаши говорил настолько бессвязно. – Они не решатся меня уволить. Похоже, они считают, что пока смогут удержать секрет.  
Ирука с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
– А они смогут?  
Какаши с видимым усилием овладел собой: его лицо разгладилось, а спина привычно сгорбилась. Когда он заговорил, его голос был, как всегда, ровным:  
– Подобная информация распространяется не по обычным каналам.  
В полутьме Ирука внимательно изучал Какаши, но по его лицу в маске ничего нельзя было прочитать. Ируке вдруг пришло в голову, а задал ли себе Какаши самый важный вопрос?  
– А  _ты_ хочешь, чтобы у них получилось?  
Какаши перевел взгляд на дверь и довольно долго молчал.

 

 

– А как он – ну, Шаринган – работает? – спросил Ирука, когда они уже были готовы выйти из каморки. – Я хочу, чтобы наша история была, по крайней мере, правдоподобной.  
– Он видит чакру и все возможные движения, даже через барьеры, – ответил Какаши. Когда он вот так, подогнув ногу, сидел под низкой лестницей, казалось, что Какаши состоит из одних конечностей. – И идеально запоминает увиденное.  
Ирука подвинул колено Какаши в сторону, чтобы, в свою очередь, распрямить ногу.  
– То есть нам нужно что-то с движущимися частями или живое с такими свойствами, что по-другому никак не увидишь.  
– Ничего на ум не приходит, – признался Какаши, нарочито пристально глядя Ируке в лицо. Тот бессознательно потер нос, а потом заметил, что смотрит в ответ не менее пристально. Он никогда не видел Какаши таким расслабленным – тот привалился к двери, чуть ли не растекаясь по ней и полу, словно вообще не имел костей.  
Ирука подполз ближе, уткнувшись коленом в бедро Какаши и наступив ему на щиколотку. Какаши определенно понимал, что сейчас будет, потому что не издал ни звука протеста – вообще-то он ухватил Ируку за чунинский жилет, чтобы подтянуть его повыше. Жилеты были сконструированы так, чтобы шиноби легко могли тащить или нести за них товарищей, но Ирука не думал, что создатели учитывали и такой сценарий. В отместку Ирука вцепился в воротник Какаши, а затем поцеловал Какаши прямо в губы. Тот едва успел вовремя сдернуть маску.  
Это было невероятно приятно. Не собственно поцелуи, но ощущение мускулистых бедер Какаши, его больших ладоней, когда те легли ему на бока. Ирука собирался всего лишь воспользоваться шансом и получить повторный прощальный поцелуй, но происходящее между ними набирало силу, подпитываясь огнем, что внезапно начал пылать внизу живота Ируки. Какаши провел кончиком пальца по ушной раковине Ируки, и тот невнятно застонал ему в рот.  
– Ананас, – вдруг раздался из-за двери приглушенный и немного несчастный голос Тензо. Какаши с Ирукой замерли и с удивленными взглядами повернулись к двери. – По внешнему виду довольно сложно определить, спелый он или нет. А еще, – со значением добавил Тензо, – как на части флоры, на нем могли остаться тончайшие следы природной чакры.  
Ирука мутным взглядом смотрел на Какаши, соображая, где он и на каком свете. Какаши с надеждой спросил его:  
– Сенсей, отложим ненадолго?  
Ирука вздернул подбородок, сжимая пальцы на водолазке Какаши.  
– Нет, раз уж начали.  
– Как пожелаешь, сенсей, – счастливо отозвался Какаши. Ирука нахмурился, пытаясь игнорировать руку Какаши, поглаживающую его бедро.  
– Нет, я про другое. – Он отпихнул Какаши, в процессе помяв ему лишь пару-тройку внутренних органов, а потом они задержались на минутку, чтобы привести себя в порядок. К счастью, такому виду чакрового контроля шиноби в мужских общежитиях учились первым делом. Но Какаши дважды нарушал концентрацию Ируки, целуя его в ухо, и Ируке в итоге пришлось упереться ладонью ему в лицо, удерживая на расстоянии. Какаши, похоже, понравилось.  
Когда они вышли из подсобки, Тензо по-прежнему выглядел убитым горем, но на этот раз Ирука знал причину его скорби. В какой-то момент в прачечную вошел и Генма, и теперь он, Хаяте и Кенши пристально смотрели на Ируку, а во взглядах читалось недоверчивое: «Он что, действительно только что заперся чуть ли не в шкафу со своим поклонником, зная, что мы  _в трех метрах от них_?» Ирука бы предпочел считать все произошедшее частью прикрытия, но его припухшие губы и покрасневшие щеки добавляли больше правдоподобия, чем он исходно планировал.  
Хаяте глянул на Кенши и одними губами прошептал: «Чакра у ананаса?». Он не знал всей картины, поэтому сосредоточился на том, что смог понять. А потом брови Хаяте взмыли вверх, и он сказал, словно объявляя новости:  
– Ирука вновь на коне.  
Ирука громко хлопнул в ладоши, прерывая всеобщий лихорадочный ход мыслей.  
– Эй, народ, я только что осознал – я обожаю ананасы. И хочу один прямо сейчас.  
Какаши наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к раскладному столу прачечной. Пару раз он смотрел через плечо Ируки на Тензо и что-то сообщал ему, шевеля бровями и подмигивая. Тензо, стоящий за спиной у Ируки, возможно, складывал руки в условные знаки АНБУ, но руки Какаши были надежно сунуты в карманы, так что если общение и происходило, оно было односторонним.

– Не знаю, что ты тут вытворяешь, – сказал Генма, глубоко вздыхая, чтобы показать всю тяжесть ноши, которую Ирука взвалил на него своим нелепым поведением, – но лучший круглогодичный рынок с фруктами – в квартале Карасума.  
– Отлично! – Ирука до боли сжал кулаки. Ему надо продолжать, или реальность вступит в свои права. Фотографирование Генмой АНБУ в подметки не годилось тому идиотизму, что он собирался сделать. Они вышли из прачечной, и Какаши последовал за ним, отставая на шаг, и казался ужасно теплым – даже хотя их разделяло полметра морозного воздуха. Ирука словно горел изнутри.  
Маленький продуктовый рынок был переполнен народом. Какая-то пожилая женщина, торгующая на углу, подозрительно оглядела их, потом медленно опустила свои очки для чтения обратно на шею. Ровные деревянные прилавки с обитыми железом краями предлагали обширный выбор фруктов, выглядевших несколько подвядшими после долгого путешествия на север. Небольшая коробка с ананасами у дальней стены смотрелась миниатюрным и задорно торчащим зеленым лесом.  
– Я без ума от ананасов, – для галочки объявил Ирука.  
– По тебе видно, – не удержалась Кенши. Хаяте запустил руку в корзину с киви, поглаживая их мягкую пушистую кожуру. Сембон, зажатый между зубов Генмы, качнулся вверх-вниз. Он перевел взгляд с Какаши на ананасы, и Ирука приятно удивился, не услышав ни одной неприличной шутки.  
Ирука уставился на коробку с ананасами. Не знаешь, что делать – веди себя естественно. Схватив ананас в середине коробки за остроконечные листья, он вытащил его и протянул Какаши. Шипастая кожура покалывала кожу.  
– Какаши-сан, – со всей серьезностью спросил он, – он спелый?  
Когда Какаши поднял руку к повязке хитая на глазу, Ирука вцепился в ананас так, что побелели костяшки, а колючки впились в кожу пальцев. С того случайного происшествия прошло четыре года. Происходившее же сейчас было намеренным, и никто из руководства ни на миг не усомнится в обратном. Но тогда АНБУ отнеслись к Ируке как к врагу Конохи; что бы ни случилось сейчас, он это переживет.  
Ирука приготовился изображать удивление, лениво размышляя про себя, кто первый помчится в Башню с новостями. Какаши поймал его взгляд, выглядя при этом не настолько расслабленным, как тогда, в каморке – он словно гадал, что будет дальше, ему было интересно. Ирука покраснел.  
Наконец, пожав плечами, Какаши сдвинул повязку хитая на лоб. За ней оказался совершенно невредимый, здоровый глаз, кожу выше и ниже разрезал белый вертикальный шрам не толще следа от карандаша. Радужка глаза была зловеще-красной, а вокруг глаза лениво, словно вертушка в безветреный день, крутились пятна в виде запятых. Это был Шаринган: Копирующий Кружащий Глаз. Ирука зачарованно уставился на него.  
Какаши посмотрел на ананас.  
– Спелый, – заключил он.  
  
  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
